The 'Frozen' Hero
by xyzLinkXZeldaxyz
Summary: Link, a runaway from Hyrule has traveled everywhere but refused to ever settle down, now he has stumbled across the kingdom of Arendelle, where he meets someone who is similar to him...in their encounter, they realized that they both are very alike, and both will be considered Monsters if their true identity is found out. - There will be a sequel after this story ends - :D
1. 2 'Monsters' Meet

The 'Frozen' Hero

_I've traveled across the world, never decided to settle in anywhere, never trusted anybody, and now I have stumbled across a kingdom by the name of A__rendelle, there is nobody on the throne which I think is odd, but then again I'm new here. Will I discover more things about this place, hopefully I will find interest in this place; perhaps find something else...more deep._

_*Links POV*_

I walked around Arendelle with a dark brown cloak covering my face, not wating to be seen, I looked up at the Castle, the gates were open, however, it was said that there was nobody in control, apparently, the King and Queen passed away a year ago, nobody has taken over…weird, I could've sworn that I also heard they had daughters. I walked around the place, not much going on, just people making a big deal about some coronation coming up, new queen of Arendelle. Cool, good for her, I just hope she isn't one of 'those' people who take advantage and the fact that their royalty.

_*3__rd__ Person POV*_

"Please?!" Anna begged

"Im sorry Anna, but I cannot, I've got to study and I also have to get prepared for my coronation." Elsa says, looking down at her hands that are covered by gloves.

"Come on Elsa we haven't played or done anything fun since we started school and once you become queen, it won't be any fun anymore!" Anna pulled on her sister's arm

"…Oh okay I guess you are right, we have been serious lately, so what should we do?" Elsa gave a light smile, and instantly knew what the answer was

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna smiles as she drags Elsa outside.

_Bar_

Link slowly walked inside, he ordered a cup of water, scouting for an open table

"Here ya go kid." The bartender hands Link his drink

Link nods his head as a thank you and pays the man, heading towards the table, he continued to look around, Link shook his head, sighed then placed his drink on the table, taking off his cloak, just as he was about to sit…

"Move it chump!" A man about the same height as Link shoved him to the side and simply tossed his drink to the ground.

"Hey! what the hell Is your problem?!" Link growled.

"Watch who you talk to peasant, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"…And, should I care that you're going to be a dead man soon?" Link clenched his fists

"Look here elf, you better get away from me, first off, I don't hurt civilians and second, once I become royalty I will have you executed."

"Well why don't I execute YOU right now?!" Link grabs Hans and tosses him through the table

Hans scrambled to his feet and looked around "Well people help me, this man is attacking a prince!"

"Yea well I'll keep doing it!" Link punched Hans in the gut then spears him through the bar entrance, fighting outside, where Civilians start witnessing what is happening.

"Hehehe, it's been a while since we have played, and it has been years since we've done built a snowman." Elsa adds the twig on the arm on the snowman

"Elsa what is going on over there?" Anna points toward the crowd of people by the bar, just as they finish their snowman.

"I don't know, must be some trouble…" Elsa crosses her arms

A loud crash is heard, Link side kicked hans in the gut, his eyes flashes red for a quick second, quickly turning back to normal.

"…That boy." Elsa observes Link

"Die!" Link shouts as he picks up Hans and throws him over the crowd, where he lands on top of Elsa and Anna's snowman.

"Hey!" Anna frowns, staring at Link.

"Ugh…!" Hans holds his head as he scrambled to his feet, gazing at Anna "Well hello, your name is…? Hans tried a move, but looked a mess with blood on his lip

"That's what I thought, 'Prince Hans'…the day you'll become royalty will be day this world goes to hell." Link put on his cloak, hearing the civilians talking about him, looking at Anna, who checked on Hans, the he glared at Elsa and winked at her before covering his face with his hood and running off into the distance.

"Wait!" Elsa extends her hand out, but Link is long gone. "There's something I about him…d-does he also have, no that can't be, where could he go?" Elsa kept her eye on Link as the sun set.

_20 Minutes later_

"Rest here all you want Hans, we won't mind right elsa?" Anna looked at her sister

"Y-yea, stay here for now while you heal up." Elsa waved Anna away, glaring out the window, Hans and Anna walked to another room while Elsa rested back on a chair, closing her eyes for a quick second.

"Well looks like you are going to be the new leader of Arendelle…" 'Link' stood on the edge of the balcony.

"Who's there?!" Elsa quickly stands and fires an ice shard at Link, who ducked.

"So much for my welcome." Link scratches his head.

"Im sorry, you startled me. Hey I remember you, you're the guy that beat the snot our of Hans." Elsa said in a relaxed tone. "True, he had it coming, thinking he's royalty, jeez he's paranoid, also I notice what you did with the ice, that's really cool." Link looked at Elsa as she put her gloves back on.

"Oh no, more people know, soon everyone will know and I'll get called a monster." Elsa started to freak out.

"Hey!" Link grabbed Elsa by her shoulders "Relax, I won't tell anybody, and I won't call you a monster because I shouldn't be one to judge."

"Huh? Wait does that mean that you…" Elsa looked down at her hands

"Yes, I have 'that' too, but I don't have ice, I have Fire and Lightning. Step back, I'll show you that I'm not lying." Link let elsa go, she stepped back, Link's eyes flash red again, he slowly guided his hands and spun, fire started to spiral around him, Lightning slowly formed on his hand, Elsa looked on, not shocked, but amaized.

"Ugh!" Link fired the lightning out the window and got rid of the fire as he held his head in pain.

"So looks like you can't control it either…?" Elsa looked outside.

"No, guess not, look elsa it was nice seeing you, but I have to go, I can't be seen around here." Link shook the pain away and slowly walked towards the window.

"Where will you go?, because you don't look like your from Arendelle." Elsa stopped Link

"Relax, I'll be around, gotta go, but hey…maybe we'll talk again…" Link quickly patted Elsa's shoulder and hopped over the balcony, safely landing on his feet as he ran off.


	2. Losing It

The 'Frozen' Hero

Elsa walked around the castle, it was just a big empty building with nothing but servants and maid's, she stumbled across Anna's room where Hans was sleeping in her bed, while Anna checked on him every minute, it was ridiculous, Hans can't take a beating like a man, and he needs a 16 year old girl to care for him.

"Hey Anna…I need to talk to you." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her away.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna continued to look back at Hans

"It's about him…" Elsa points at Hans "Don't you think he's overstayed his little welcome here?"

"What?! Hans is injured, and I need to care for him, Elsa why don't you like Hans, he's really nice if you got to know him."

"Hans picked a fight with Link and he simply got what was coming to him." Elsa crossed her arms

"Link? So that's who attacked Hans, and why are you on his side?!" Anna pleads

"N-no reason, just that Hans started something that Link ended. Look I'm just saying, I don't approve of jerks in this castle."

"But he's not a jerk! You are the jerk!" Anna snaps

"…..No I'm n-not." Elsa runs past Anna and leaves the room.

"W-wait, I'm sorry!" Anna shouts, she yet again looked back at Hans.

"Anna is everything okay?" Hans sat up, with a black eye.

"Yea yea everything is fine Hans, no need to worry about anything. Lie down, you need to rest some more, I'll be back later." Anna pats on Hans head and then leaves her room.

"Soon…this castle will be mine." Hans smirks.

Elsa makes her way out the castle's courtyard; random civilians stopped her and kept asking her questions

"Please people I have to get going, now isn't a good time." Elsa tried to get through everybody.

"Ah! The future queen of Arendelle, how is it like to live in the castle?"

"Does it feel great?"

"Is the service good?"

"How is your sister?"

Elsa started to feel pain in her head, soon everyone got quiet as Elsa was shadowed by somebody

"People, that's enough, Elsa would love to answer your questions but she has business to attend?" Link spoke, he had made just in time, the ground underneath Elsa stopped freezing.

"Who are you?" A small child asked, and pointed at Link

"I'm just a friend of Elsa's…" Link responded

"You're not just a friend are you?" Another person asks

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Link scratched his head

"You are dating Elsa?" One person says, Link shook his head but soon everyone else starts to nod their head

"Well congratulations kid, you dating the future queen is a big honor."

"We're not dating." Elsa shrugs

"Oh I get it you want some privacy so you guys can attend to your 'business' I understand you want to be left alone."

"Well I-!"

"Yes, we would like to be left alone." Link cuts off Elsa

He looked back at her and nodded his head "Just go with it, they will go away if you say yes."

"Yea, we want be alone for a while." Elsa looked back at everyone else

The all laugh and smirk before going their separate ways.

"Well seems like you were about to snap…" Link turns around to face Elsa

"Yea, I was, thank you for coming when you did, I'm just a big upset that's all."

"Whats wrong elsa?" Link looked at her

"It's just my sister, she's really obsessed with Hans, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she asked me to let him stay in the Castle." Elsa starts to walk around

"You don't trust Hans do you? Me neither…never once thought that guy was ok. I think your sister may be attracted to him or something." Link walks next to her.

"And Anna knows that making me upset will lead to nothing but trouble. She knows I can't control it." Elsa looks at her hands.

"Do you always wear those gloves? Yea I know how it is, you let your emotions get the best of you, and it just gets out of control" Link shows elsa his hands, his gauntlets cover everything except the tip of his fingers.

"I feel that one day if it gets too out of hand, I can cause havoc on all of Arendelle, but I wouldn't want that, Arendelle Is my home, I would never want to harm it."

"Hey, would you mind showing me how your powers work?"

"…I don't think that would be a good idea and besides-!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Link grabs Elsa by her wrist and drags her away.

Moments Later

Elsa moves her hands around in the air, a breeze of ice follow her every movement as she slowly began to make ice structures and snow.

"Wow, that's looks awesome." Link lays back on the snow

Elsa notices Link laying down with his eyes shut, she slowly made a giant snowball.

"Ahh this cool air feels nice, it's always hot or warm in Arendelle don't you think so Elsa?" Link yawns, raising an eyebrow as Elsa didn't respond.

"Hey Link, you seem to like the cool air right?"

"Yea why?" Link opens his eyes, his sight was shadowed by Elsa holding a big snowball in her hand "…..Crap."

"Hehehe!" Elsa dropped the snowball on Link's head, she slowly backed away laughing.

"Ugh, I got snow in my mouth." Link stands up, coughing, he shakes his head multiple times before smiling. "Good one Elsa, you got me."

"Couldn't resist, usually I'd do this with Anna, but she seems to care about Hans more." Elsa puts her head down in shame

"She's just confused and making the wrong decisions right now, soon she will realize Hans is nothing but trouble." Link nods his head

"But the way she reacted after I called Hans a jerk for picking a fight with you, she lashed out at her own sister, which made me really upset." Elsa closes her hands, the snow starts to turn into nothing but Ice

"Elsa, you are losing control again." Link walked towards her

"I can't do this, Anna is acting out, all these questioning me, I having to become the queen of Arendelle pretty soon, and it's so much!" Elsa shouts.

"Hey!" Link grabs Elsa's wrists; both could feel the ice cold feeling in Elsa's hand cool down and turn warm. "Relax Elsa, look I know you're going through a lot right now, but your strong, and I know you can handle all this, regardless of the fact that you still can't control your ability."

Link moves his hands away from her wrists and gently grabs Elsa's Hands "It will all be okay, there is no need to be so stressed, you have people that can help, me being one of them."

Elsa smiles and wraps her arms around Link, both embracing the hug for a while

"Thank you Link, I really mean it we've only known each other for a short while, you accept and help me." Elsa pulled away

"Being a good friend, that's what I do, judging others and just ditching them is wrong, so that's why I try to help people I care about as much as possible."

"Aww, thanks Link, I care about you too, and if you need any help, I'll be here for you as well." Elsa tightly hugs Link again

Both pull away slightly as their eyes meet, Elsa blushes deeply and Link starts to get anxious, Elsa slowly reached in…

"Elsa! Are you here?!" Anna's voice was heard from a far as she roamed around searching for her sister.

Both Link and Elsa snap back into reality and move away from each other

"Gotta go, see you around Elsa." Link quickly gives Elsa a kiss on the cheek before running off.

"…Link." The name escapes Elsa lips as Anna fins and reaches her.

"Elsa you had me so worried, look Im sorry for the way I acted, I was just so upset and it was no reason to take it out on you, I know your looking out for me, and I thank you for that, can you ever forgive me for the way I acted?" Anna made a sad face

"Of course I can, you're my sister, and I could never stay mad at you." Elsa hugs Anna then she gives out a small laugh "Let's go home, it'll get dark out here soon." Elsa walked with Anna back to the Castle, she looked back, thinking about what had happened earlier.


	3. Meeting a New Friend

The 'Frozen' Hero

Hans finally gets out of bed and stretches, with a clingy Anna right beside him

"You're okay! Oh that's so great!" Anna said in a cheerful mood.

"Yea Im fine, now I think it's you that needs some rest, you've been awake these past few days haven't you?" Hans said with a smug look on his face.

"Yea I guess, but I was just so worried." She yawns

"Im going to head out for now, but don't worry I'll be back in a bit.

"…Wait, that lunatic Link might attack you again, I'll send for a guard to guide you around, just in case." Anna quickly calls for the nearest guard.

"Wow, I thought only your sister could do that stuff, boss people around and such. Cool" Hans smirks.

"Well its not bossing them around, they are here to help and protect." Anna starts to doze off; soon she falls back on the bed, falling asleep. Hans meanwhile just leaves.

Link walks into a small market, actually trying to be hidden this time.

"Ugh, me and my big mouth, what was I thinking, saying me and elsa were dating, now there are more people bugging me." Link shook his head.

Soon enough, the market got a bit crowded, people just walking around, buying what they need, and going. Through the crowd, came a person accompanied by a guard, it was Hans

"Step aside people, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is coming in." Hans says confidently as he shoves people away.

"Grrrr that guy just pisses me off." Link clutches his fists.

"Soon you will all bow down to me, respect me…"

"And murder you?!" Link coughs.

"No! who said that?!" Hans raises his voice

"None of your business douche!" Link shouts

"Peasant!" Hans walks over to Link and grips his shoulder then and his hood

"Surprise!" Link punches Hans in the gut then shoves him, Hans trips over and falls to the ground "Alright time for round two!" Link cracks his knuckles

Hans slowly gets up as the Guard assigned to him by Anna steps in front

"Im sorry but by princess anna's orders, I'm here to protect 'prince' hans, I advise you to leave now before you face severe consequences."

Link however didn't back down and got in the guards face "And who's going to make me, I'm not fucking afraid of you."

"Sir, please I do not wish to fight." The guard backed away

"Hey man relax." A man with blonde hair who was slightly(by a few centimeters) shorter than Link pulled him away.

"Fine, you got lucky this time Hans." Link growls as he walks away

"Thanks for stopping me back there, who knows what would've happened if I fought that guard."

"Yea it's no big deal, if it were just that Hans guy I would've let you go at him, but around here, you can't hit people that belong to the castle."

"The name is Link, what's yours?"

"My name is Kristoff, pleasure to meet you." Kristoff nods his head before looking back at Link" Wait your Link? People around Arendelle have been talking about you and Elsa…you know together." Kristoff raises his eyebrows

"Oh shut it you, it was just a distraction so people would stop bothering her at the time she was really upset and you know, she would have snapped."

"Do you live here?"

"No I just travel around the world, never really settled in, so far this place isn't so bad, aside from Hans." Link sighs "What about you Kristoff?"

"Well the business isn't so good, so I've had to lay back a few days, with winter coming up, theres no way I'll make any sales."

"Well what do you sell?" Link asks

"You'd laugh at me…" Kristoff looks away

"Hey! It's you!" An enraged Anna, who still looked tired, walked towards Link

"Oh, so you are Elsa's stubborn sister." Link frowns "What do you want?"

"Leave Hans alone! All you do is cause trouble; he just came over and said that you tried to attack him again." Anna crosses her arms.

"Okay first off, Hans is the who one who cause trouble, second, he picked the first fight with me, he also tried to pick the second fight, and third, thank kristoff here, cause if he didn't stop me, not only Hans, but his little guard would have been hurt, badly." Link's voice rises

"Hehehe come on guys get along." Kristoff says before looking at Anna "You look tired, did you wake up just to come yell at Link?"

"Kinda, yea, anyway if you really did stop Link, thank you, who knows what he would've done." Anna sighs in relief

"If he dares to lay a finger on me again, I won't just hurt him next time." Link waves at Kristoff before storming away.

"Seems like you two are friends?" Kristoff jokes

"Hmph, n-!" Anna stops mid-sentence to yawn and falls over, Kristoff catches her

"Jeez, you are very tired." Kristoff looks down at Anna, who slowly dozed off to sleep

Link went behind the market's building and simply layed back, but as he touched the back wall, it caught on fire

"Crap, not again, this always happens when I'm mad." Link was quick to put out the fire

As Link put out the fire, he wasn't quick enough to notice he was being spied on

"What? How did he do that?" The same guard from before gasped as he observed Link from afar "But how?!" The guard shouts, quickly covering his mouth, but it was too late, Link turned around and spotted him

"Hey!" Link charged at the guard and tackled him to the floor. "You didn't see anything! Got that?! Unless if you want to die now?!" Link grasped the guard's armor, the heat from his hand passed through the armor.

"Ah! Yes sir I didn't see anything, just spare me." The guard panicked

Link shook his head as he helped the guard to his feet "I don't kill, just don't tell anyone ok? I've been through enough these past few years."

The guard was still frozen in fear as he simply nodded his head and walked away.

"He…has p-powers." The guard mumbled to himself

"…Damn it." Link punched the wall in anger "I'm so stupid."


	4. Campfire Fun Pt 1 - Kiss Who?

The 'Frozen' Hero

"What?" 'Link' yawns and wiped his eyes

"You heard right Link, I invited your friend Kristoff too, unfortunately Hans is coming too, Anna wouldn't stop pestering me." Elsa sighs

"Can't we all just live our regular life and sleep at our respectable places." Link groans

"Come on please? This will be fun, and besides Anna and I want you and Hans to try to get along. Just try it out, if it doesn't work, it won't happen again."

"Fine, I'll go, if it means this campfire thing might actually work out, then okay I'll do it Elsa."

"Nice!" Kristoff interrupts "Sorry lovers I didn't mean to interrupt your sexy time." Kristoff laughs

"Listen here you!" Link begins, then stops himself and laughs "You're lucky you amuse me Kristoff."

"So when will thing be?" Link asks

"Tonight dummy!" Anna catches up to the 4

"Great, better get ready to knock Hans teeth out." Link cracks a knuckle as Anna frowns

"…Link." Elsa mumbles his name

"Just kidding. But seriously, if he dares provoke me, I'm not afraid to hurt him."

"Just relax and try to get along with him, that's not so hard is it?" Anna asks, Elsa smirks and Kristoff tries to resist bursting out in laughter.

"Yea that's not going to be easy." Link cracks a smile

"Ugh, a whole night, with those morons, especially those idiots Kristoff and Link." Hans slams his against the wall, looking outside a window "Fake smile, just act nice for once, this will all pay off when I'm the Ruler of Arendelle."An evil grows on Hans' face

"Jeez he's such a jerk when Anna is away." A maid discusses with a guard

"And doesn't he know that Elsa will be the new ruler of Arendelle pretty soon?" The guard laughs

"What a moron." The Maid laughs

_Night time_

"Let's get this over with…" Hans sighs as he walks with Anna towards Elsa, Link and Kristoff.

"Hey! Finally we've been waiting for 20 minutes." Kristoff laughs

"Didn't really a specific time to come." Hans sits

"So what should we do?" Anna asks, excited, thinking of every different option in her mind.

"Im not really sure, what should we do?" Elsa asks

"Oh! We can play games, hide and seek, truth or dare, 21 questions, we can build a snowman!" Anna skips around the group

"I suppose we could do truth or dare." Link rolls his eyes

"Oh me first! Kristoff instantly looks at Elsa "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Elsa calmly responds

"Is it truth that once you become the queen of Arendelle, you will be one of those stuck up people who think that being royalty is all that matters?"

"What?! No of course I won't be like that, I promise I'll be fair." Elsa replayed the question over and over again in her head

"Link truth or dare?" Anna asks

"Dare." Link nods his head.

"I dare you to get along with Hans." Anna sighs in relief

"Damn it, I should've known, fine, but no promises." Link extends his hand to hans, who hastily shook his hand feeling a burning pain and quickly pulling away.

"Oww!" Hans held his hand in pain; Elsa elbowed Link in the shoulder

"Hmm, that's weird…" Link casually says

"Kristoff truth or dare?" Hans asks, still holding his hand in pain

"Bring it, Dare!" Kristoff rubs his hands together

"I dare you to something unexpected" Hans mumbles

Everybody raised an eyebrow and wondered what that meant, Kristoff looked at Hans confused then looked away and thought to himself. "Hmm…unexpected eh?" Kristoff walked over to Anna and looked right into her eyes "Will you go out with me?"

"S-sure…" Anna hastily says, looking back at Hans then she looked at Kristoff

"Aww, how cute." Elsa teases

"Hahaha, very well, truth or dare Anna?" Link asks

"Dare."

"I dare you to call off the dare you put on me." Link smiled

"Damn, you got me, alright fine, just no more fighting between you two okay?"

"I always have a plan, and like I said, no promises." Link smirks

"It's getting kind of late, perhaps we can do something else." Elsa suggests

"Okay but just after this last one please?" Anna begs

"Oh alright, who's turn is it?" Elsa asks

"It's your turn sis, truth or dare?" Anna smirks

"Dare." Elsa gets ready

"I dare you to kiss Link!" Anna shouts then quickly closes her mouth, she high fives Kristoff as they both laugh

Elsa and Link say nothing, they look at each other, each of them looked tense, Elsa blushed a deep shading of red, and Link could feel sweat coming down his face.

"Well? We're waiting, hehehe!" Kristoff looks at them both.


	5. Campfire Fun Pt 2 - Finishing the Night

The 'Frozen' Hero

Elsa kisses Link on the cheek then looks back at Anna

"There, I did it." She nods

"Oh come on you know what I mean, on the lips naughty girl" Anna smirks

Elsa blushes then looks back at Link, who was holding the cheek that got kissed.

"Go on, give Link a smooch." Anna stares at them both.

"Yea, do it, come on we're waiting." Kristoff along with Anna stared at them both.

Elsa and Link looked away from each other then quickly relaxed and looked back at each other

"You want to just kiss and get it over with?" Link asks

"Well this will be my first and I want it to be special, you know?" Elsa responds

"Yea I know." Link nods, taking off Elsa's gloves

Both Elsa and Link slowly reach for each other's hands, Link nodded his head as Elsa reached in and plants her lips on Link's, the kiss lasted longer than the group expected.

"Wow, she actually did it, how cute!" Anna claps

"Well they're lovers now, that fake rumor is now a reality." Kristoff smirks

The group expect them to stop by now, but Elsa and Link continued, they slowly pulled away and look right into each other's eyes Elsa wraps her arms around Link's neck while Link wrapped his arms around Elsas waist and brought her closer, they locked lips once again, both blushed as they embraced the kiss.

"Okay now, do we need to get you guys a room?" Kristoff teases as they finally pull away from each other.

"Shut it Blondie!" Link points at Kristoff

"Sure thing, Blondie…" Kristoff laughs

Link growls but in an instant calms down when Elsa grabbed his hand and cuddled with him. Link had no reaction except for blushing.

"Looks like you two are a couple now." Anna says with a cheery tone.

"…Can't argue anymore, just tired." Elsa yawns

"Any reason why you are so tired?" Hans asks

"…N-no specific reason." Elsa studders

"…Suuuure." Hans rolls his eyes

"Just shut up already Hans." Link shakes his head.

"And if I don't?" Hans stands up and pretends to throw a kick at Link.

"I'd get up and beat you up for the 3rd time, but I have a pretty girl next to me right now, and separating myself from her for 1 second isn't worth it." Link doesn't flinch

"Im out of here, this was a waste of time!" Hans storms away, as Anna was about to stand and chase after him, she stopped and stayed beside Kristoff.

"Choosing the idiot over the moron, good choice." Link gives Anna and thumbs up

"Shut up." Kristoff laughs

"Hey Elsa, since pretty soon Kristoff will become a close friend of ours, you think it's time to show him the secret?" Anna suggests

Link raises an eyebrow, nodding his head to the side at a sleeping Elsa.

"Ugh, fine I'll wake her up." Anna grabs a handful of sand and tosses it in Elsa's face

"Eww what the heck Anna?!" Elsa coughs and wipes the sand off of her "Where did you get sand from?"

"Not important right now." Anna forces Elsa away from Link and makes her stand up

"She wants you to reveal 'that' thing to Kristoff." Link yawns and stands up as well.

"What thing?" Kristoff lays back on the ground, stretching and yawning

"N-no I can't, only you two know about it, I can't risk having it revealed to someone else." Elsa grabbed her gloves from Link and put them on.

"If you do it, I'll do it too." Link again, took elsa's gloves off, he also took his gauntlets off.

"Wait, he does too?" Anna held her hands together, amazed

Elsa whispered in Anna's ear "Yea he has fire and lightning."

"Cool!" Anna shouts.

"Well go on, ladies first." Link nudged on Elsa's shoulder

Elsa sighed and nodded, she slowly inhaled and exhaled, it started to snow lightly upon the 4, as the snow fell, Elsa began to create ice sculptures

"…Wow! This is incredible." Kristoff looked around in awe.

"Alright elf boy, it's now your turn." Anna crossed her arms

"Oh, you thought I was lying just get Elsa to show off he abilities, well you are wrong." Link raised his right hand in the air as a burst of fire lit up and started to spiral around his arm

"Continue, I'd like to see where this leads up to." Anna keeps hey eye on the fire.

"Gladly." Link smiled as lightning emerged on his left hand. He then pointed his arms forward, the lightning and fire shot out, with Link manipulating them to turn into the forms of dragons.

"…Whoa. Man am I glad I became friends with this guy." Kristoff laughs

"…And here's the big finish." Link pointed his arms back up in the sky, the light and fire dragons were fired into the air, they spiraled around each other until they collided which caused an explosion in the sky. "…Then again, fire and lightning aren't meant to look pretty." Link scratched his head.

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa laugh at Link then start throwing snowballs at each other, Link soon joined in, none of them noticing the same guard from before way spying on them.

"Queen Elsa too?" The guard shook his head in disbelief and quickly ran back to the castle

"Woo I'm beat, I think it's time for me to go home." Kristoff yawned

"We'll see you around Kristoff." Anna quickly hugged him

"Yea, bye guys." Kristoff hugged Anna back, waving at Link and Elsa before walking away.

"Hey Link wanna play a quick game before you leave?" Anna asked

"Um, okay, what's this game?" Link asked, confused

"It's called, carry my sister AKA your girlfriend back to the castle, because she's exhausted." Anna points at Elsa who could barely stand, constantly yawning.

"Ugh more work, fiiiine." Link says with the tone of sarcasm in his voice as picked Elsa up and carried her in his arms.

"Good, now let's go, I'll lead the way!" Anna sprinted to the castle

Link shook his head and quietly followed, noticing that Elsa had already fallen asleep "…Looks like she showed off too much."

Soon, after a long walk and trying to wake Elsa up, Link makes it to the castle, while roaming inside; he looked around, such nice artwork and artifacts.

"Unhand the queen this instant!" A random guard pulled out a sword.

"Ummm…" Link couldn't think of anything to say, but didn't let of Elsa as all he did was shake his head.

"Refusing…?" The guard questioned him, with more guards slowly approaching Link.

"It doesn't matter how of you there are, I'm not afraid, now get out of my way, I have to find Anna." Link tried to walk past the guard, but he wouldn't budge.

"Just unhand her and maybe we'll let you leave unharmed" One of them firmly states.  
"Is that a threat?" Link growls, looking down at Elsa then back at the guard. "I can beat you even if I have Elsa in arms." Link smirks

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Anna makes her way downstairs in her night gown, looking upset, not at Link but at the guards "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see he helped bring Elsa back to the castle, he's a friend, so back off." Anna frowns

"We're sorry, we didn't know." One of the guards says as the rest depart and go their separate ways.

"And you! What took you so long?"

"Well excuse me princess, but you're the one who ran and didn't even wait for me." Link rolled his eyes and carried Elsa to her room upstairs.

Anna shows Link when her room was as he carried her and laid Elsa down on her bed. "She looks so peaceful and beautiful." Link mumbled to himself, he quickly kissed her forehead as he walked out of the room.  
"Hey come by anytime soon if you want, I'm Elsa will die if she doesn't see her man." Anna smiles

"Shut it, you shouldn't speak, you were all over Kristoff." Link crossed his arms

"Whatever, my point is, come back anytime you want, any friend of Elsa's is a friend of mine." Anna nods

"Sure thing Anna, I'll see you around." Link waved, going back downstairs, were the guards eyed him as he left. 3 guards follow Link outside making sure he leaves

"The nerve of some people, they are lucky Anna showed up when she did, very lucky." Link shook his head in disgust

"Damn it, with Anna all over Kristoff, which leaves me out of the picture." Hans stomps around, angry "And with Elsa all over the Elf Kid, who know what will happen, they just seem so perfect, but that can't be, everyone has their flaws, and I'll find out their flaws, but for now, first order of business, break Kristoff and Anna apart." Hans says to himself, thinking a plan.


	6. The Nightmare

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 6

"…Ugh Elsa told me to come see her, and with those idiotic guards around, I just know a fight is going to break out." Link sighs, making his way to the castle.

Guards instantly tried to block the way, Link smirked and shook his head, he shoved one that stood in his way, and immediately all of them raised their weapons

"…..You still don't scare me." Link walked past them, heading upstairs, making it to elsa's room, noticing half of her room was frozen. "What the hell happened?"

_Flashback_

"Hey Anna." Elsa opened her eyes "What happened?"

"Link brought you back after you fell asleep…I think he really does like you." Anna smiles

"You think so?"

"I know so! You can just see the chemistry between you two, not including the fact that you have special powers." Anna starts clapping

"Easy there, your acting like a school girl, shouldn't you be asleep? Since you still have school." Elsa lays her head back down

"Aww I hate school." Anna storms out of the room, pouting as she heads to her room.

"Silly Anna." Elsa smiles, quickly falling asleep once more

_She's a monster! Both of them are! Kill them, they ruin our world_

"_What?! No don't touch them!" Anna screamed, but Hans held her back_

"_They must be destroyed; Elsa and Link will only hurt others if they stay alive!" Hans shouted_

"_None of you will lay a single hand of Elsa!" Link growls "Even if I have to kill." Fire appears on Links hands_

"_No link we can't hurt civilians" Elsa pulls him back._

"_Take this demon." Suddenly, random objects are launched at both of them, bottles, knives, pitchforks, etc. Link stood in front of Elsa and deflected as much as he could._

"_Die!" Arendelle castle guards charged at Link with their weapons_

"_Damn…Elsa doesn't want me to hurt them." Link braced himself for any attack, being able to dodge and avoid guards_

"_I can't keep this up forever. Elsa get out of here, they are distracted with me, go now, I'll handle them!" Link shouts_

"_O-okay." Elsa nodded as she ran off, looking back once, she noticed they were too much for Link_

"_Ugh!" Link felt the impact of punches and hits to the gut and chest. _

"…_Link." Elsa mumbled._

"_Get him!" Civilians started to jump Link._

"_Link!" Elsa started to run back._

"_Go! Get out of here!" Link shouted as he coughed blood. Guards picked him up and held him back, while a man in white clothing walked through the crowd_

"…_H-hans" Link spate blood in his face_

"_Now I have you where I want you." Hans smirked raising a sword in the air _

"…_Go ahead, do it!" Link smiles "You'll never rule Arendelle."_

"_I will believe me." Hans stabbed Link in the stomach, the guards let him go, watching Link drop to the ground._

"_N-no…someone else got hurt because of me." A tear rolled down Elsa's cheek._

"_There she is! The other monster!" Hans pointed towards Elsa, he chased after her, with the towns people and the guards following._

"_You killed Link!" the tears of sadness turned into anger as the floor was frozen solid._

"_Stop!" Hans tried to act fierce_

"_I won't stop until your dead!" Elsa growls, suddenly the sun is covered by clouds, it doesn't snow lightly, a huge snowstorm hits Arendelle._

"_She-she! Run!" The civilians start to run back. But suddenly 3 snow golems stop them from running_

"_You will pay!" Elsa screams, ice shards rise from the ground and start striking all the guards in the cheast, they pierce through their armor and instantly kill them._

"_Who is next?!" Elsa looked right at Hans_

"Elsa?" Elsa!" Link shook Elsa by her shoulder

"No no! Link come back!" Elsa shouted in her sleep

"She's having a nightmare." Link starts to worry, and then he smiles and looks down at Elsa "Maybe this will work." Link sat beside Elsa and gently kissed her

"…..!" Elsa opened her eyes, then closed them again

"I knew it would work." Link backed away "Well good afternoon Elsa." Link burnt the curtains, letting the sunlight shine into the room.

"The room…?" Elsa looked at the floor

"You were having a bad dream. Now let's get rid of this ice." Link walked over to the frozen area and gently planted his hand on the area, the ice slowly melted.

"Link, the nightmare…" Elsa couldn't hold back and suddenly burst into tears, she got out of her bed and wrapped her arms around Link

"Elsa?" Link hugged back, tight and had no intention to let go

"You, died for me, and I snapped on the people of Arendelle, it was so horrible."

"Relax elsa, im here for you, those horrible things, it was just a dream." Link lifted Elsa back to her bed and laid her back down, he laid beside her. "Your too stressed to do anything right now, I'll go if you want."

"No stay! Please, I need to know that you're safe" Elsa grabbed onto Links arm

"Oh okay" Link blushed but kissed Elsa again "I don't go down easily, so don't worry about me." Link smiles, kissing elsa once again

"Link stop, what if someone sees us?" Elsa blushed

"Who cares? They'll just see that I love you." Link laughs

_Suddenly a knock was heard on the door_

"Umm, Ms. Elsa?" a guard asked

"Yes?" Elsa tried to hid her blush

"Someone is here to see you, the Duke of Weselton."

"Oh no not that guy." Link sighs "Word around Arendelle is that douchebag is seeking to exploit arendelle for profit." Link growls


	7. Thorns and Plans

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 7

"Good Afternoon Princess Elsa." The Duke bowed.

"Same goes to you." Elsa smiles

"Oh and who is this?" The Duke looked at Link "Is this the man that you been 'with' as the people of your kingdom have been saying?"

"Well I umm." Elsa looked around wildly

"Yes, that is correct." Link sneakily grabs Elsa's hand

"Link!" Elsa pulls her hand away

"I see, well I never really expected you to be with a peasant." The Duke chuckled

"And I never expected an old man to be the duke of WEASELTOWN." Link smirks

"WESELTON!" The duke frowns

"Link that's enough." Elsa tried to put up a weak smile

"What are you here for anyway?" Link crossed his arms

"Well me and a couple of other from Weselton are coming here to have a meeting with Elsa and whoever she brings, we will be discussing the usual, what Arendelle will be giving Weselton and in return Arendelle will get protection from us. Pretty good deal right?"

"Protection? Don't make me laugh, Arendelle has more that Weaseltown will ever have, and that's a fact, you might as well call this little meeting off." Link rolls his eyes, laughing at what the duke said earlier.

"I don't have to take that from a fool who thinks he knows everything, you aren't the king, and you're not royalty at all, so your words mean nothing."

"And what are you besides an old bag of bones in a stupid suit?"

"Link!" Elsa stands in between the two "We can have the meeting in a week or two, yes?"

"Sure thing princess Elsa." The Duke bows, a patch of his hair dangles in the air, both Link and Elsa barely manage to hold back their laughter

"Good day." Elsa cackles

The Duke leaves, Elsa quickly storms to her room

"Ah crap I made her mad." Link sighs then picks a rose from a flower pot and heads to elsa's room

"Link, you don't get it do you, Arendelle doesn't anyone else to trade with, we have one ally. What you said to the duke could be crucial." Elsa crosses her arms and keeps her back turned on Link

"Come on it can't be that bad." Link walks over to Elsa and hands her the rose

"Thanks Link." Elsa smiles then throws the rose back at him

"Ow thorns." Link rubs his chest

"You know what, I got mad for nothing, even though that duke is important, nobody in Arendelle really likes him." Elsa smiles again

"Really so you're not really mad at me?" Link asks, relieved

"Oh Link give me the Rose again."

"Sure thing." Link picks it off the ground and hands it back to Elsa

"Just don't do that again!" Elsa throws the rose back at Link

"Ow, thorns again." Link rubbed his chest once more.

"Sorry for the rose." Elsa picked it up

"Never knew it could be used to hurt." Link smiled

"Now where we earlier?" Elsa gave Link a deviant look

"Right, spending the day together." Link smiled, looking at Elsa as they both locked lips, not noticing the curtains were gone and they could be seen by whoever decided to look at the castle.

"You!" Hans stepped in the way of the Duke

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hans of the Southern Isles, and I have a plan, you want to take everything that's valuable from Arendelle correct?"

"Hmm, that is correct."

"I have a plan, it will involve both of us taking over Arendelle, are you in?" Hans rubs his hands evilly

"How will we be able to do that?"

"Elsa's younger sister Anna is going out with some blonde idiot Iceman Kristoff, my plan is break them up, leaving Anna heartbroken, I come in, make her mine, then I will take down Elsa and Link, leaving only Anna to lead Arendelle, I will ask her to marry me, then once I become king, I'll execute Anna and claim Arendelle for myself, are you in or not."

"Of course im in." The duke smiles "But how will you take down Elsa and her idiot man?"

"A certain guard tells me that he saw Link…" Hans whispered the rest into the Duke's ear

"Are you sure of this? He did that, but that's impossible, and Elsa might have something like that too?"

"Yup, that guard said that Link threatened him to not say anything in risk of 'burning him alive'…I have to find some way to exploit their monster power, the people will realize they are monsters and will for sure want to kill them."

"Wow, Prince Hans, you're a genius." The Duke smiled

"It's what I do best; ruin lives to make mine better." Hans laughs, looking at the castle, right at Elsa's window "Soon those two will wish they never messed with me, IM HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES, I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!"

"Damn I knew shouldn't have told anybody, oh no, Link is going to kill me." The guards starts to panic and pace around the castle

"Hey!" Anna snuck up on the guard

"Ahh don't kill me!" The guard drops to the ground

"Jeez whats with you Jeff?" Anna giggles and runs around the castle.

"Hopefully Hans doesn't use that information against Link cause then he'll me and Hans.


	8. Link's Diary? - Part 1

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 8

"Why can't Kristoff do that?" Link whines

"Because he's out trying to sell…more um ice." Elsa raises an eyebrow

"It's almost Winter, he's not selling anything." Link continues to pout

"Just do it, please, can't you do something nice for Arendelle?" Anna joins in the conversation

"Well I got rid of Hans and that stupid Duke, so I've done plenty."

"Well the people see you as a criminal." Anna clarifies

"Why, because the Duke has been spreading lies?"

"How did you know?"

"I may not like this place so much, but I do know what's going on. But fine, I'll your chores." Link looks at the list "I have to help every market sell, which means, be nice to anybody, even the annoying ones?"

"Correct." Elsa firmly says

"Well I've dealt with Hans, so nothing can be more annoying than him, see you later elsa." Link hugged her then walked out of the castle

"Alright spill it sister." Anna grabbed Elsa and dragged her upstairs into her room.

"Spill what?"

"You know, the love between you and Link, is it serious?"

"Well, ummm I guess you can say that."

"Aww, I actually didn't think he liked you, but he's really proved his love for you, and oh…elsa, underneath your bed, there's ice." Anna looks down

"Oh yea, I kinda had a nightmare and froze half of my room, luckily Link was here to wake me up, who knows what I could have done?"

"But how did he wake you up, I know that if I touch you while your upset, I'll get hurt." Anna suddenly did a random thing, and went under Elsa's bed

"Well he uhhh, kind of kissed me awake." Elsa blushed and she laid back on her bed.

"Hey elsa what's this?" Anna jumped in her sisters bed next to her and showed her a brown bag

"Hey I've seen this, it's Links, he must have left it here the other day."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Anna flips the bag and empties it out

"Anna, we can't go through his stuff, that rude and its snooping."

"So what? Your boyfriend is not going to catch you or me." Anna started going through some basic stuff, snacks and projectile weaponry. "Wow, looks he his powers aren't the only thing that make his a fighter."

"Well he does have a sword…" Elsa rolls her eyes

"Shut up, I knew that, whoa what's this?" Anna pulled out 3 different colored flowers, attached to a note "To the love of my life, Elsa." Anna reads the note

"Shh, don't read that." Elsa slapped it out her hand.

"…Oh gosh, what about this?" Anna showed Elsa a small book "Who knew he carried a diary with him?"

"Well we can't look at this either. It's all personal items." Elsa glanced at the window, then back at Anna who was already getting ready to open it

"He calls it, Worst Time of my life…" The tone in Anna's voice turned serious

"I wonder what that was." Elsa starts to think

"Well let's find out." Anna opened it

"Oh okay, but this is soooo wrong." Elsa looked around in worry then let her sister continue

"…It all starts in Hyrule…"


	9. Link's Diary? - Part 2 - Best Friends

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 9

_Link's Point of View_

_Coming home from school, I was finally calm; my friendship with Zelda along with my parents love has really done affect to me, I invited Zelda over, we haven't really talked since I showed her what she calls 'magic'_

_As I walked in, my mom looked at me, with one of her faces…not this again_

"_Link where have you been, Zelda has been waiting for you, how dare you keep your girlfriend waiting?" She laughed_

"_We're not dating, we agreed months ago that it wouldn't work out and we don't want to ruin our friendship."_

"_Sure you're not…" She rolled her eyes_

"_Whatever…" I went to my room, she walks looking around, mostly pretending like she was shooting arrows with my bow_

"_Hey Link!" She smiled, pointing the bow at me_

"_Whoa, just cause we haven't talked in a while doesn't mean you should shoot me." I smiled back_

"_Oh sorry." She shook her head and gave me the bow back_

"_Thanks." I put it to the side motioned her to take a seat_

"_Thank you." She mumbled and sat "So about your powers…"_

"_I know, total monster. Don't want to hang out with me anymore"_

"_No! not at all, I think it's amazing that you have these awesome powers."_

"_Are you sure your parents are ok with this? I didn't expect them to allow you to hang out with me…you being the daughter of the King and Queen of Hyrule."_

"_Oh they are ok with it. They don't think I'm making enough friends so if I make a friend; my parents want me to spend as much time with that friend." Zelda laughed._

"_Wow so you're not an uptight know it all like those douchebag bullies of mine have been saying at school."_

"_Link, you have to stand up to them. They can't keep messing with you forever"_

"_If I do, my emotions will go out of control then I'll reveal my powers."_

"_Have you not been able to control your emotions?"_

"_You be the judge of that." I pointed to a burnt tree outside._

"_You'll learn, and don't worry, I'll be here to help in any way I can." She said with a proud smile._

"_Let's a make a promise." I suggested_

"_What kind of promise?"_

"_If for some reason we get separated due to my powers, promise me we'll meet up and see each other again, no matter how long it takes?"_

"_Oh Link of course, just like this Best Friend Forever necklace you gave me, I'll always be here for you." Zelda pulled out her necklace, shaped like a half a broken heart, I pulled out the other half which I wore on my neck, and we smiled at each other, connecting them with the initials BFF's engraved on them._

"_Also Link, my parents want to meet you, since I've told them how good of a friend you were to me, and they uh, kinda scolded me when I also mentioned that I tried to kiss you."_

"_You always tell the complete truth, honest girl, I like that, but it can cause that to happen as well."_

"_Oh shut it, so tomorrow after school, lets meet up so we can head to my house."_

"_House? You mean Hyrule Castle." Link rolls his eyes_

"_Yea, that, so is it a yes or a no?" Zelda frowned, even though she knew my answer_

"_Of course, I'd never blow you off."_

"_Cool, I have to go soon, sorry I couldn't stay any longer, but my parents want to have dinner at some nice place that people say is a bit nicer that our castle."_

"_Doubt it." I said, shaking my head._

"_Alright, well I see you tomorrow in lunch and afterschool." Zelda got up and slowly walked out of my room and out the house._

"_Aww your girlfriend left already?" My mother decided to burst in without knocking_

"_She's not my girlfriend." I groaned, then laid back on my bed and decided to rest my eyes, soon turning out to be me falling asleep like a dumbass, I didn't eat dinner :(_

_**Next Day**_

_I woke up, and did the essentials, bathe, breakfast, change clothes, etc. Then I headed to school, hmmm, odd, I usually meet up with Zelda to walk together, maybe she thought I'd be funny to ditch me, silly girl, I always get payback, hehehe. Suddenly I could hear screaming and laughter as I was near the school entrance, I saw Zelda was only a bit ahead of me_

"_Take this!" A Boy who was a bit shorter than Link, but with brown hair pulled a wire and unloaded a box full of balloons filled with expired milk, they rained down on Zelda who had just gone inside, she had no sudden reaction, gasping in the disgusting smell of the milk_

"_Don't worry, we'll wash you off." Another kid who looked similar to him, grabbed a bucket of water and threw the whole thing at Zelda even the bucket. Everybody around Zelda oooohed as she tried to get rid of whatever she could, but also because I walked in_

"_Link! Kick their asses!" the scream was heard, soon all the others joined in the chants, I simply shook my head, until those two idiots made the biggest mistake of their lives_

"_Come on lover boy, defend your girlfriend and fight us, we dare you!" One of the 2 jerks taunted me, he pulled out a wooden mallet_

"_I don't fight girls." I firmly said, kneeling beside Zelda and trying to calm her down_

"_Fine, have fun taking care of your slut." That comment shut everyone up._

"_Repeat that again, I FUCKING DARE YOU?!" I stood up, he swung his mallet, I didn't bother getting my sword, and I swung with my fist, smashing through his stupid weapon._

"_That's not All!" Both of them charged towards me, I growled in anger, then out of nowhere I shot 2 huge fireballs at each of them, everybody gasped in horror, not just because of what I did, but because they caught on fire, and I just let them squirm around, feeling the pain, smiling in the mix of all that._

_Everybody ran out screaming, I looked at Zelda who was pulling on my arm_

"_We have to go Link! You've been found out! Let's head back to your home!" Both Zelda and I began to sprint away, and I knew, this was only going to get worse_

"Link…." Elsa looked down in sadness

"Shh Elsa, We're not finished yet…" Anna looks back down at the book

(I was going to stop here, but I decided to just wrap it up already :D)

_We sprinted in the house, Zelda told me to hide as she looked outside, instantly, there were Hyrule guards running around, wow, the word spread that quick._

"_I'm sorry Zelda, I let my emotions get the best of me."_

"_Don't worry Link, I won't let them take you."_

_I put a dark black jacket above my regular clothing, putting on the hood_

"_They are coming after me, I just know it."_

"_No they aren't, I think they are just panicking about those 2 jerks, since I did see one of them with a scar on their face, you burnt him."_

"_Well they deserved it; hey what are they doing…ZELDA GET DOWN!" I tackled Zelda to the ground as a barrage of random items from bricks and rocks to broken bottles and knives came through the window._

"_COME OUT BEAST!" the constant shout was heard, Zelda and I escaped through the back door, they knew where I lived?! That's not good_

"_I know where I can hide you." Zelda sprinted away, I followed, looking behind me and to the sides, making sure nobody followed us, I knew this was a bad idea the moment I saw the place. Hyrule Castle, Zelda was able to sneak me in through the courtyard, luckily, all the guards that were supposed to be outside were off trying to find me._

_Zelda forced me to go in her room, not knowing her parents were behind her_

"_Hello Zelda."_

"_Oh hey Mom." Zelda had a worried look on her face_

"_Did you hear about that kid? He apparently has freakish fire powers."_

"_Yes Dad, any idea where he is?"_

"_Nope, but the people demand that he be captured and killed, we haven't decided, it seems wrong to kill a person for no reason."_

"_I know right mom?" I try to lighten the mood_

"_Whoa now, why are you on his side?"_

"_Achoo!" I sneezed, trying to stay quiet, man did I suck at that_

"_Zelda who was that? Do you have somebody over? Is it that nice boy you've been telling us about?"_

"_Well the thing is dad, yes it is him, but that's also why you haven't found the guy with the powers, because it's him."_

"_Wait, this Link boy, he's the one everyone if after." I could hear them open the door; I wasn't scared, revealing my face as they came in_

"_Link….." All 3 of them mumbled._

"_Hello, you must be Zelda's parents." I smiled_

"_Mom, Dad, don't call the guards, trust me, he's not a monster."_

"_Come downstairs, we need to talk." Both of them said at the same time, heading downstairs, Zelda and I followed behind, not knowing we were walking into a trap, 10 guards were waiting downstairs_

"_Hey!" I shouted _

"_Were sorry, but we can't speak against the people of Hyrule."_

"_Of course you can, you're the King of Hyrule, if you wanted you could rename this kingdom and you wouldn't have to listen to the people."_

"_Tell you what kid, I won't tell these guards to kill you…"_

"_Yes!" I cheered_

"_In exchange, you must stay away from my daughter."_

"_Pfft, No way, we're best friends!" Both Zelda and I shout_

"_We need to keep you safe honey, it's for your own good."_

"_But mom, it's true, he's my best friend, and we promised to always be there for each other."_

"_Well that ends now, he's going to cause your death."_

"_NO I WON'T!" I shouted "BECAUSE OF YOU MORONS, SHE ONLY HAS ONE FRIEND, ME! I KNEW THAT PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE HAD ASSHOLES FOR PARENTS BUT I STILL GAVE HER THE TIME OF DAY, MORE THAN EITHER OF YOU HAVE DONE!"_

"…_Link" Zelda mumbled, but she knew I was right_

"_YOU LEAVE NOW, DON'T FUCKING COME BACK!" the King shouted_

"_Believe me, I'll come back, and one I'll have begging on your knees, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede, you pissed me off, big mistake, and you messed with Zelda's life, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve, because one day, when I come back, you'll be begging on your knees for me not to kill you!" I quickly ran at Zelda and hugged her, she hugged back, the guards struggled to separate us, we slowly pulled away, and Zelda's first attempt didn't work, but this time, she quickly kissed me, I dozed off, which gave the guards the chance to pull Zelda away. One of them tried to stab me but I dodged, kicked him in the gut and elbowed the back of his neck, taking him down and running out, looking back at Zelda one more time._

_I had trouble trying to settle down anywhere that was near hyrule, especially with Wanted posters of me, with a perfect description of me, anytime I would even show my face, I would hear "MONSTER!" then I was chased out of every nearby village, so I decided to get away from Hyrule as possible, Im sorry Zelda, but I won't break this promise, I will see you again._

_18, that's how I old I am now, I have walked in a brand new land I've never seen, called Arendelle, and it's been 3 years since I've seen her, but hopefully I can start fresh here….._

"Oh my god, I never Link went through all that." Elsa eyes became watery as she wiped away tears

"Look at this." Anna looked in the back of the book, where the necklace with the half broken heart was safely kept.

"Oh Link….." Elsa held the necklace in her hands "He must miss his best friend so much, I feel so bad for him"

"What are you guys doing?!" Link stormed in "Going through my stuff?!"

"L-Link!" Elsa panicked

"We were ummmm…" Anna stalled, thinking.

"…" Link said nothing as he turned around and ran away


	10. Finding Danger - Part 1

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 10

"No Anna I can't calm down, he ran away! And it's been 2 hours, it is about to turn night time, we don't know where he is!"

"You have to calm down! If you keep freaking out, you're going to start freezing everything. He'll be fine; if he spent 3 years by himself a night by himself won't hurt him at all"

"But we invaded his privacy; he probably hates us, and never wants to see us again!"

"SHUT IT!" Anna grabs Elsa by her shoulders

"…..Anna?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to lash out like that." Anna let's go "But seriously, your thinking of all the bad things that could happen, think about the good things that can come out of it, what if Link was just shy and didn't want to talk about his past, what if he's ashamed and thinks that he ruined his life while staying in Hyrule."

"How were those good?"

"They aren't, but all that stuff you said about him not wanting to see you again or hating you, um yea, not true."

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, he could be anywhere in Arendelle."

"What if he isn't in Arendelle anymore? What if he left because someone knows about his past?" Elsa starts to worry again

"Don't make me slap you…" Anna stares at Elsa "Trust me, Link would not leave Arendellle."

"Why is that?"

"Because he would be leaving his friends as in us and Kristoff, and you…he'd be leaving you, and I know he wouldn't just leave you, because he loves you." Anna smiles then picks up Link's bag "And because we have his stuff…"

"Right…" Elsa remembers she still had Link's necklace in her hands. "Good thing you calmed me down, I would have frozen his necklace." Elsa looked outside, noticing it started to snow

"It's midnight, I need some rest. You should get some too Elsa, don't worry he'll be fine." Anna drags Elsa back upstairs and forces her to lay down on her bed

"…Fine."

"Good and I'll help you look for him if you need any help." Anna walked out of the room and went to hers

_1 Hour Later_

"I can't sleep…" Elsa gets up and opens her closet, quickly changing out of her dress that Anna didn't let change out of and just forced her to bed.

"Going somewhere?" A maid snuck up on Elsa

"Out, but please don't tell Anna."

"Secret is safe with me, go get your man." The maid laughed

"Oh, me and Anna weren't so quiet were we?"

"Not at all." The maid looked at flowers that were beside the window "Nice flowers."

"Yea thanks, he got them for me."

"What happened? Is he angry at you?"

"Yes, kind of I went through his stuff and found out some deep, personal stuff. That was a mistake and he caught me."

"Well, go after him, before he gets away from you."

"Okay." Elsa smiled, opening the window, watching the maid leave slowly; she climbed on the balcony and jumped, closing her eyes, trying to focus her energy, just in time, a huge pile of snow rose on the ground and broke her fall. "I've improved my skill ever since Link arrived, I can't lose him, Anna and that maid are right."

Elsa wonders around, not even thinking about where to look, not knowing she had just walked into a dark ally

"Well what do we have here?" A dark and evil voice was heard, 2 men and 1 female stepped out of the shadows, each holding weapons

"Isn't that Elsa?"

"Correct Jun, future queen of Arendelle, too bad that future will come short."

"I thought we were going to just rob, not kill."

"Shut up Rein, I know what I'm doing. Look this girl is royalty, so if we um let's say kidnap her and hold a ransom for her safety, we'll be rich."

"But Boss this isn't a good idea, we'll get killed."

"Who is going to save her? SHE IS ALL ALONE, NOW GET HER!" He raises 2 daggers in the air "Or should I do it?"

"Look I don't want trouble, im just going to leave." Elsa shook her head, knowing a fight would reveal her true identity turned her back, but was violently grabbed and pulled back, being shoved to the ground

"Hey relax!" Jun shouted

"Both of you are soft, I'll handle it!"

"Don't do it." Rein shook his head

"And who is going to stop me?" He swung the dagger at Elsa who tried to shield herself

_Suddenly, his attack was blocked at the last second_

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Link growled, cracking his knuckles

"Oh no…" Jun sighed

"…Crap, we forgot about her boyfriend." Rein shook his head again


	11. Finding Danger - Part 2

The Frozen Hero

"So which one of you is going to die first?!" Link pops his neck

"Im out." Jun raises her hands

"Same here." Rein sighs

"Well im not backing down, big deal, your good with a sword, oooh, so scared."

"Believe me, the sword is just the beginning." Link smirks and looks at Elsa "Cover your eyes. You're not going to like the sight."

"Link just don't…you know…"

"Got it." Link pulls out his sword

"Hey kid, when I kill you, remember the name Jay."

"So that's the name of the asshole that im going to kill? Thanks."

_The battle began, Jay utilizing the daggers to the speed advantaged as he was easily able to counter Link's attacks, however due to the daggers being small, whenever he tried to swing, Link simply laughed and took a step back, Jay launched both daggers at Link who blocked them not noticing he was being ran at, however Link was able to spin just in time, sword in hand, slashing Jay's chest_

"_Damn it!" Jay held his chest in pain_

"_Ready to give up?" Link pointed his sword at him_

"_No way." Jay ran towards Link once again_

_Jay took the risk of getting stabbed, but it paid off for him as he was barely able to roll to the side and kick the sword out of Link's hand_

"_Even without a sword, you're going to die."_

_Link backflipped intentionally, as he flipped back, his foot landed a hit on Jay's chin. Landing on his feet, Link hit Jay with a right hook to the gut, at the same time; he elbowed his back and performed a spinning kick back to the chin._

"_Shouldn't we help?" Rein asks_

"_Hmmmm, should we? I mean we didn't want to rob the freaking queen of Arendelle."_

"_HELP ME YOU FOOLS!" Jay wipes the blood off his lip, attempting to sweep Link's leg, but Link was able to jump over and stomped on Jay's leg._

"_Ah! Get off me!" Jay tried to get up. But Link was ready, grabbing the back of Jay's head and ramming it into the ground_

"_You like eating dirt? Well enjoy it, last meal of your life!" Link, with his other hand, pulled back Jay's arm, slowly hearing pops and cracks_

"_Whoa, no need to break his arm…" Jun slowly walked towards Link_

"_Ah so you want to get hurt as well?" Link stared her down_

"…_L-Link that's enough." Elsa still had her eyes closed but could hear the breaking of bones._

"_Fine." Link frowns "I won't kill you. But if I ever see you touch this girl again, I will kill you, got it?!" Link pulled Jay's face from the ground_

"_Got it." He mumbled_

_Link looked down at Jay and growled as he hit him in the face with all his force, knocking him out cold, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him towards Jun and Rein "Get out of here, all of you."_

"Done sure thing." Jun whistled and walked away casually

"Damn it now I have to carry him." Rein sighed "Yea no thanks." He grabbed Jay by his collar and dragged him away.

"Alright now that's done" Link picked up his sword and walked away

"Wait!" Elsa chased him

"Why are you here? It's late and you need to rest." Link kept moving

"I don't want to lose you that's why im here." Elsa caught up to Link, who stopped moving "Please Link let's just talk."

"Alright, let's talk, but im tired." Link sat down and laid his head back on the cold, snow covered wall

"I have this." Elsa presented the necklace "I knew I couldn't trust Anna with it, so brought it with me. Here." Elsa handed it over

"Thanks." Link nods "Look Elsa, I'm not mad at you for going through my stuff."

"Really?"

"Im angry at myself." Link lightly raised his left hand, a small burst of fire formed. "Because I couldn't keep a promise, and now my best friend who I haven't seen in 3 years, who knows where she is now? I haven't heard from her or even dared to write to her. If I do, people will know where I am. And getting you involved in my business is the thing I don't want to do."

"But you will see her again. You guys have a special bond that can't be broken, this…"Elsa motioned towards the necklace "Best friends, that's what you guys are."

"Elsa, if I ever do see Zelda again, I will get found out, and what? I run back here, stupid Hyrule maniacs will want me dead, and I don't want to get Arendelle involved in any battle, getting you hurt, that's not going to happen."

"But you promised her, and a man never breaks his promise." Elsa smiles

"If I ever leave without you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to move on." Link sighed

"And why would I move on?" Elsa crossed her arms

"Elsa, you are beautiful and smart…and because a girl like you deserves the best."

"And that's exactly what I have." Elsa grabbed Link's chin and turned his head towards her as she leaned in and kissed him. The fire in Link's hand slowly faded away.


	12. Goodbye :'(

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 12

_Link's Point of View_

I've been found out, shit! I quickly ran as fast as could, there were guards chasing me, they also had archers ready to shoot me down, I had no choice, its either I fight now, or I die.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, turning around, pulling my arms back, focusing my energy, I shot fireballs at them, I didn't even bother to check on their condition or if any of them got hit, all I know is I have to leave this place, sorry Elsa. But I can't be the cause of your death

_3__rd__ Person_

"Where is Link?" Elsa looked around "We were supposed to go out…"

"I don't know, but why did all the guards run out, theres nothing but maids in here." Anna looked out the window "Is that Link?!"

"Link!" Elsa looked outside and witnessed Link using his powers to fight off guards

"He got found out…" Anna shook her head "No no no." She mumbled

"I can't just sit here and watch this happen!" Elsa speed walked downstairs, where a guard was standing by

"We are sorry Princess Elsa, we cannot let you leave the castle."

"Out of my way, I won't let you kill my boyfriend!" Elsa growled, her hands were suddenly engulfed with ice as she touched the guard once and completely froze him

"Elsa!" Anna wanted to chase after her, but knew she couldn't bother Elsa when she is upset.

_Link's Point of View_

"ENOUGH!" I said, standing still, fire formed around me, spiraling, covering my entire body, I looked in my bag, grabbing a handful of small knives, I launched them through the fire, at however they hit, I didn't care, that's not my problem, these people want to kill me, I have no choice now, I could hear screaming, from guards and stupid civilians who tried to attack me as well, oh well, sucks for them, I would feel bad, but I don't. Grabbing my bow, I did the same thing, fired arrows through the fire, they caught fire and hit anyone randomly.

I knew, it was time, I could leave, or finish these idiots off with a nice lightning, when suddenly, I felt pain, I looked down, I got hit, one of the archers landed a shot, I pulled the arrow out and threw it aside, trying to ignore the wound. The fire wore out, and they charged at me again, I grabbed my shield and sword "BRING IT!" I shouted and ran at them, I could hear a ton of collisions, blocking, getting hit, they hit themselves a bit as well, that's what they get for swinging all at once. I brought my shield up trying to block some more, when I saw a huge man holding a steel mallet, his aim was perfect as he swung and smashed his weapon against my shield, I got sent flying, into the water, damn it, the water, my fire won't do anything now.

"ARCHERS READY!" I recognized Hans' voice, he lead this stupid attack?! Damn it, even if I go in the water, I'll still get hit, and they won't let me out, I'll drown.

"STOP!" Elsa's voice was heard, she froze parts of the water as she walked along it, soon reaching me, all the people of Arendelle gasped

"Why?!" She shouted "We aren't monsters, it's idiots like Hans who make this world bad, we however deserve a chance so we can prove that just because we have power, doesn't mean we will abuse It and hurt, think about it, and if your stupid enough to side with Hans, then fine, your mistake, but if you want to hurt Link, hurt me as well, go ahead, I won't stop you." I saw Elsa turns her back, looking at me, she held her arms out

"No, I can't you do this." I got out of the water, onto the ice and met her eyes "Elsa, this is my fight, you just revealed yourself."

"I don't care…" She mumbled. "I wanted our love to last, I need you by my side Link, and if you're getting hurt, I'll get hurt with you, the moment we kissed, I knew I wanted to give you my love, I can't let you go, I want you in my life, because I can't live without you." Elsa wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, I knew she didn't want to let go, neither did I

"FIRE!" Hans shouted again, 20 archers were lined up with flaming arrows

We were still kissing, but as soon as Hans said that, we opened our eyes, Elsa pushed me in the water and froze it, she specifically made the part I was underneath thick and difficult to break.

"ELSA NO!" I start to smash my fist against the ice

"Goodbye. I love you." Elsa lightly spoke, she was barraged with arrows, but didn't take her eyes off me, she smiled at me, then dropped to the ground, then I heard the most disgusting thing ever, all the people of Arendelle cheered.

Bits of the Ice melted, except the part Elsa was laying on, I swam on it, held Elsa in my arms, No…..she's dead, NO! THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT, AND THESE PEOPLE, THEY MAKE ME SICK.

"The monster is gone!" Hans raised a sword in the air, the guards cheered, the civilians however dropped their weapons, and put their heads down, they only paid attention to me, as I held the love of my life in my arms, and she was gone, tears flowed down my face, I felt sadness, at the same time I felt anger.

"Now for the other one, archers ready!" Hans commanded

"IM GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" I stared right at Hans pulled out my hookshot and directed it to the bridge they were standing on, quickly heading there and climbing onto the bridge, not even bothering to get my hookshot back, I laid elsa's body gently on the ground. "You killed her!" Tears continued to flow, but I felt nothing but anger at this point, I charged at Hans who was smirking and hiding behind the guards, one of which ran at me, big mistake for him, I grabbed my sword and stabbed directly through his armor, piercing into his chest and dropping his sorry ass to the ground, continuously stabbing until nothing but blood, engulfed the ground, every other guard got out of the way and let me take revenge on Hans

"Fools! Kill him!" I could sense fear in his voice, what a pansy, I left my sword in that idiot guard's chest, running at Hans with a small knife in my hand, I tackled him to the ground, stabbed him in the stomach and started to strangle him, the power of fire was of use, Hans started to scream in pain as I choked him, he was struggling for air and feeling painful burns in his neck, I let him go right as I was about to kill him, I tapped on his clothing and suddenly he was set on fire, he tried to roll around and reach for the water, but instead died slowly

"Im not finished…" I cried out, raising my hands in the air, nothing but powerful lightning started to rain down, striking random locations, markets, boats, the castle, slowly, it started to hit everyone in Arendelle

"Fire!" the Archers screamed and fired arrows at me, I coughed blood, being hit in a previous spot, I was also hit on my back and chest, but I wasn't going down unless they come with me! I unleashed the final blow, enormous fire and thunder dragons that just completely destroyed Arendelle to pieces the Castle, the town, everything was done and gone, all the people, even me, I could feel that I got hit in vital spots, I was able to crawl over to where Elsa was and lied down beside her, however the bridge crumbled and we both fell in the water, slowly sinking, I grabbed her hand and mumbled words that even I couldn't understand.

"…I…Love…You…Too…Elsa." I mumbled my last words, remembering her goodbye from earlier, I was going to reunited with her now, in the afterlife…..


	13. An Old Friend

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 13

"N-no!" Link starts to mumble in his sleep.

"Link…?"

"You killed her!" Link started to shout, at the same time he started to cry

"Link!" Elsa tried to shake him awake.

"Elsa I'm sorry…but if im the reason you died, then I'll go with you." Link's hands become engulfed with fire, burning through the bed sheets  
"Oh no." Elsa backed away, closed her eyes and started moving her hands around. Not paying attention to the fact that she was freezing the room and tossing snow everywhere.

"What the hell…" Link groaned, he opened his eyes and noticed his hands were covered in ice

"Hehehehe, good morning sleepy head." Elsa smiled and waved casually

"It was just a dream…..good." Link shook his head, melting the ice off his hands

"You were acting the way I did when I had my nightmare, was this dream about me?"

"Yes it was, I got found out and you took a hit for me, I got really upset and destroyed all of Arendelle." Link gets out of the bed "Where are we?"

"Well the castle was too far away and you instantly fell asleep, turns out we were right behind an Inn, so I booked you in for a night."

"Thanks, I'll pay the bill."

"No worry, Inn keeper said it was free, you know future queen of arendelle and all."

"Hey when is your coronation anyway?"

"Next week. Im so excited."

"You should be, ruling your own kingdom, which sounds awesome."

"Come on, we have to head back, im sure Anna is just waiting, to scold me."

"Like always." Link smirks

"Get rid of this ice ok? I'll wait outside." Elsa kissed Link then made her way outside

"That girl really can't control her power." Link sighs, looking over half of the frozen room.

"Elsa!" Anna ran at her

"And here it comes…" Elsa braced herself

"You had me worried!" Anna wrapped her arms around her sister "Did you really think Link would leave you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Anna."

"It's ok, but please don't do that again, you scared me."

"Alright, the room is unfrozen but very wet, that's his problem now." Link says as he reunites with Elsa and Anna

"HEADS UP!" A familiar voice was heard, a rose hits Link on the head

"Ow, thorns, AGAIN!" Link rubs his head

"Sorry." Kristoff laughed "I was trying to toss it at Anna."

"Aww." Anna carefully picks up the rose

"Why would you throw it anyway? It has thorns!" Link shook his head.

"Couldn't find one that didn't?" Elsa asked

"Correct."

"Did you even try?" Anna crosses her arms and smiles

"Also correct. Im back, sold absolutely nothing"

"It's winter. What's wrong with you?" Link yawns

"Yea well im out of the business for good, I can't be away all the time, cause then this one…" Kristoff grabs Anna's hand "Will find somebody else."

"Better you than Hans." Link holds his chest "Just saying his name makes me sick."

"Anyways, why don't we go out tonight, figures it's our turn since Elsa and Link are always together…doing, whatever it is they do." Kristoff raises his eyebrows

"Im 18!" Both Elsa and Link shout at the same time.

"The exact age too." Kristoff chuckles

"They are too young for that."

"Who said that?" Link looks around

"I did, hello." A young kid walked up to them, short black hair, green eyes, shorter than Link and Kristoff

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Anna crosses her arms

"No, you guys aren't quiet. Wow I never thought I'd meet the queen of Arendelle, along with her sister and the 'blonde killer'…" He says, looking at Link

Suddenly Link grabs him by his throat and lifts him in the air, applying force by every passing second

"LINK!" All of them shout

"How do you know that name?!"

"Probably just rumors in Arendelle!" Elsa and Anna shout, hoping Link would put him down

"No, this name dates back to Hyrule. So I've been found, that means I have to kill you."

"I-if you would let m-me go, I'll explain. B-but seriously can I have vocal cords back?!" He starts to choke

"Fine you have 1 minute." Link gently puts him down.

"First of all, yes this name does go back to your Hyrule days, but you don't recognize me because I dyed my hair black, it used to be brown. I was your friend until I started hanging out with the wrong people and you were hanging with Zelda, it's Lance? Remember me?"

"Lance? Why are you here? And sorry, I just thought Zelda's stupid father sent someone to spy on me."

"After you ran away, Zelda talked some sense into me, saying how the 3 of us were always friends, but anyway, I realized, I might never see you again, so I can't let Hyule capture you because of your power, so I followed you to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Does she know you followed me?"

"Nope, I told her I was moving to train and get stronger."

"Instead you got scrawny, look emo and almost got killed."

"Hey! I still got it! Just because im 2 years younger doesn't mean you have the advantage."

"Wait, 2 years younger than Link, he was 15 when he ran away, why was he hanging out with a 13 year old?" Elsa asked

"You know those 2 idiots who 'bullied' me, yea well they liked to pick on younger kids as well, Zelda and I defended Lance from those morons one day, we became friends and things went on after that. So Lance, if you still go it, how about we spar? And if your weak, then I'll train you."

"Bring it, I've seen you beat up some dude in a market slap fight before, but that's nothing."

"Oh you mean Hans? Yea kick his ass if you ever run into him." Link grabs his sword

"Sure thing, he's annoying." Lance grabs his signature metal staff.

"Enjoy the fight Elsa, we're off." Kristoff walks away with Anna, with that 'dude' following them

"Alright, operation break up blodie and red head, commences now." Hans smiles evily


	14. I did it for Money?

The Frozen Hero – Chapter 14

"Eat my dust!" Lance swept Links leg with his staff, quickly reacting by lifting his staff and swinging it at a prone Link.

"Quarter past not happening!" Link grabs his shield and blocks the incoming attack

"Um…" Elsa wanted to speak out but stopped herself "They won't hurt each other will they?"

_Link rolls away from Lance and quickly get back to his feet, firing arrows that Lance either dodged or spun his staff to deflect the incoming projectiles._

_Link ran at Lance who was prepared by instantly spinning in place and holding his staff out ready to hit Link if he got close_

"_Stole my move…" Link smirks, pulling out a small knife and colliding it with the staff, the staff sent his knife flying away into the water, Link smiled, kicking Lance's staff away and bashing his shield into his chest._

"_Damn!" Lance was pushed back, he was able to keep his balance by keeping calm and calming down_

"_Here it comes!" Link was only a few feet away from Lance, sending a powerful kick his way, Lance being able to block it and send Link back, who retaliated by also send a sword slice his way, Lance's eyes widened in shock but he was able to avoid it by doing a split and ducking the attack_

"_So the kid can dance." Link laughs, turning his attention downwards, spinning around and hitting Lance in the face with a heel kick_

"_You got stronger too!" Lance laid back in back, but quickly snapping out of it as he rolled backwards and rose to his feet_

"_You were right, you still got it. But you weren't the only training." Link put his sword away_

"_Who said we were done?" Lance taunts_

"_Oh no…" Elsa shakes her head_

"_I never said we were done, your weapon is in the water, so I'll put mine away and we can have some fist action" Link cracks his knuckles_

"_Pfft, please! Hand to Hand is my thing, I'll be too much to handle." Lance wasted no time and ran at Link_

_Both exchanged blows to the chest, some were block, the rest were direct impact, Lance tripped, big mistake as Link took advantage, grabbing ahold of Lance's left arm and elbowing him in the gut, moving his leg behind Lance's and sweeping it, at the same time, grabbing Lance by his shoulders and bringing him downwards, Link pulled out a small knife and held it to Lance's neck_

"Too much to handle eh? It only took one series of attacks to take you down." Link backs away and helps Lance to his feet "Your new look just looks odd."

"What? It's just black hair, what do you want me to get red eye contacts too?"

"Suuuure thing buddy, go do that while I hang…" Link walks over to Elsa and scoops her hand "With my…..friend girl?"

"Friend Girl? Relax Link, I know you and Zelda would only just stay friends, you don't need to hide your girlfriend…BUT wow you sure are a busy man, friend it's the king of Hyrule's daughter, not the queen of Arendelle."

"Shut it, me and Zelda never went out."

"Oh and speaking of Zelda…" Elsa spoke out

"Hm?" Link met her eyes

"I uh, kind of found out where she is, I tried sending the letter to hyrule but it didn't go that easy, however, at least Zelda got it, I sent her a letter telling her everything."

"You did what?! How do you even know it was really Zelda that got your letter?"

"Because she wrote back." Elsa revealed a letter from her pocket and handed it to Link

"No way…" Link slowly took it

"Oh I love this place how did know I wanted to eat here?" Anna cheered

"Lucky guess?" Kristoff smiles

"Link and Elsa told you, Didn't they?"

"Of course." Kristoff walked Anna inside

"Alright…Now when I give you the signal, go do stuff, just make that redheaded girl jealous, this will pay off later, trust me." Hans spoke with a random woman, who was blonde with blue eyes

"This better pay good money, and don't worry, im hot, anybody would be jealous of me."

"Uh huh sure they would, just wait inside and put on this uniform." Hans hands her clothes

"A uniform? What am I posing as a waiter?"

"Correct smart one. Now get in there I'll give the signal." Hans sneaks in through the back door

"Whatever." She walks towards the entrance

"Good thing you chose a restaurant, im starving." Anna giggles

"Same here." Kristoff nodded

Hans stepped out of what seemed to be the door to the kitchen, wearing a blonde wig, holding a glass full of wine, casually walking around until he reached Anna and Kristoff's table

"OH NO, IM TRIPPING!" Hans says in a deeper voice, pretending to fall and spilling the beverage all over Kristoff

"Aww, dude this shirt is ruined!" Kristoff shoved him away

"Relax Kristoff, it was an accident." Anna eyed the 'man' carefully, then looking back at Kristoff

"IF ONLY SOMEONE HAD A TOWEL!" Hans shouts hysterically

"What an odd signal, but whatever, im getting paid." The woman walks out and towards the table, violently wiping Kristoff shirt

"Thanks, but you are just making it worse."

"But I'll tell you one thing that can't be made worse, all this…" She motioned at Kristoff

"Excuse me?" Anna coughed

"Your excused hun." She jumped on Kristoff's lap "Why is all this yum yum soup with little red riding hood over here?"

"Um…" Anna's eye starts twitching

"Wow she is good." Hans smirked, walking away

"Well um…" Kristoff stalled with his choice of words

"I get it, you've never had a pretty girl like me so your settling for this…" She says in disgust, pointing at Anna

"No you see, I really…" Kristoff gets cut off as she puts her finger on his lips

"Shhhh, no need, I know, you like the ugly, yet perky ones? If you're interested, find me, the name is Mai, see ya, but don't worry, here's a little parting gift." Mai says, moving her hand away, and kissing Kristoff, Anna stood up and slowly away, he eyes started to fill with tears

Mai backed away from Kristoff and said it loud so Anna could here too "I did this for money." She smirks, leaving through the back, walking away with Hans

"Anna wait!" Kristoff chased her outside and grabbed her arm

"LET ME GO!" Anna pulled away "First you get my hopes up, act nice, and for what, to pay some cliché actress to flirt and kiss you, only to make me jealous correct?!"

"No! that's not it at all."

"Then why did she say that she did that for money."

"I wasn't paying her, I don't even know her!"

"I CANT BELIEVE I PICKED YOU OVER HANS!" Anna started to burst into tears

"…..Very well then." Kristoff tries to say in a calm tone "But I love you Anna."

"Shut up! I'm sick of your lies!" Anna ran off "I can't believe I ever thought I could find love."

"Damn it!" Kristoff stormed away in anger.

"That went well…" Hans laughs "Soon the old geezer[Duke of Weselton] and I will rule this place."


	15. No More Dreaming - Getting Found Out

The 'Frozen' Hero – Chapter 15

"You're not going to write back?"

"I want to, but I don't know what to say." Link continued to read Zelda's letter again and again.

"She is happy to know that you're okay, now I know that you have something to say."

"Well I suppose I can-!" Link was cut off by the sounds of sobbing, coming from Anna who tried to wipe her tears away as she approached the.

"Uhhh, see ya around, im going to go buy those contacts." Lance tried to put up a smile, but looked at Anna in concern as he walked away.

"Anna, have you been crying?" Link asks

"No!" Anna shouts "Im fine."

"Anna!" Elsa quickly gives her sister a big hug, Anna immediately bursts into tears.

"He was a jerk, I knew trying to find love was stupid, I just got my heart broken."

"What did he do?" Link put the letter away and turned his attention towards the two sisters

"It started out very odd, we were just having a great time, then some guy came out and spilled stuff on kristoff, leading to that blonde girl who started to flirt with him, then she kissed him, and she finished it off by saying that she did that for money."

"So your mad at kristoff because…?" Link coughed

"Because he did nothing to stop her, and when she insulted me, he just stayed quiet, also that blonde said she did it for money, I assumed kristoff did it to make me jealous."

"Wow, you're an idiot." Link clears his throat

"LINK!" Elsa growls

"Kristoff is not that stupid, now if you excuse me, im going to go have a talk with him."

"No, he will just lie and try to pin the blame on me." Anna stared at Link

"Oh no too bad, im already on my way, here I go." Link sprints away.

"Link!" Anna tries to break away from the hug to chase Link

"The last thing you need is too see Kristoff right now, come on Anna, let's go inside." Elsa guided Anna inside where maids quickly assisted and helped Anna to her room

_(o…o)_

"Hmmm, contacts, ohh I found them, green, blue, purple, white, and red! Perfect."

Lance laughed, that laugh turned into a scowl as he saw Hans walk in with the same blonde from the date between Anna and Kristoff

"Out of my way people, future ruler of Arendelle coming through." Hans smirks, pushing Lance as he walked by

"Hey rude! But it's not like anybody cares what you say." Lance applies the contacts and quickly looks in a mirror "Dope, now I look like Links opposite, kind of creepy, but awesome."

"Did you say Link? You are associated with that punk?!" Hans walked towards Hans.

"You mean the guy that kicked your ass twice, suuuuure, also back away because im not into the same gender unlike you."

Nothing but gasps and oooohs could be heard as soon as Lance said that.

"Listen kid, im older, bigger and stronger than you." Hans spoke, as he was right in front of Lance, only the height was the part he got right, Lance stood about 3 1/2 inches below Hans.

"But you can't fight. Tell me Hans, how old are you? Because me, a 16 year old kid is about to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Im 19 kid, your nothing!" Hans makes a fist and swings at Lance

"Predictable!" Lance blocks the attack with ease, sweeping Hans off his feet and to the ground, quickly pulling out his staff and bashing it across Hans knee. "See ya." Lance headed for the door, looking back at the shop keeper

"Damn I didn't bring any money to pay for the contacts, wait I have an idea." Lance quickly grabbed Hans wallet from his pocket and tossed it at the shop keeper "Keep the change, my treat." Lance laughs, running outside and as far away from that shop as he could

"Well knuckle head are you ok?" Mai helped hans to his feet

"Yea, ow!" Hans held his knee "Look, regardless of this incident, the plan is about to go into action, buy the masks and hire those bandits that the old geezer found."

"Are you sure it'll work? They are separated right now."

"Trust me, if she is in trouble, Link will come to her rescue. Like the Hero he is" Hans smirks, while still wincing in pain.

_(o…o)_

"So, you want to explain?" Link sat beside Kristoff, who was feeding his reindeer

"She thinks I planned all that, just to make her upset and jealous, but I really do like her, and now she says that she prefers Hans over me."

"That ridiculous, nobody would choose Hans." Link shakes his head.

"I should have done something, like stop that girl from flirting and kissing, also gone after Anna."

"So you really like her, well Kristoff, who says your chances are over, Anna would have to be insane to get with Hans, and if she's too dumb to see that it wasn't your fault then she'll soon find out."

"How'd elsa take the news? Does she hate me for 'hurting' her sister?"

"I don't know, but honestly I doubt it, she knows how much you liked her, the last thing she'll do is have hatred for you."

"I need to alone right now. Sorry." Kristoff stood up and turned his back on Link

"I understand, but don't ignore us, we're still your friends, we'll be there for you just like you'll be there for us." Link waved and walked away.

_(o…o)_

Elsa walked around Arendelle, trying to relax and clear her mind, quickly answering any questions she received from incoming civilians, Hans followed behind.

"Alright, time to reveal the monsters." Hans smirked, casually walking into a store, keeping his eye out the window

"Um hello?" Elsa questioned as 3 men in masks stood in front of her

"Greeting Queen Elsa, we have direct orders to attack you."

"What?! From who?!"

"Prince Hans of the southern isles." He finished and quickly backhanded elsa, watching her fall to the ground, the 3 laugh

"Hans?" Elsa repeats the name in her head, holding her face in pain

A large crowd started to rally around the commotion

"ALL OF YOU PEOPLE SHALL WITNESS THE DEATH OF YOU PRECIOUS QUEEN!" All 3 raise their weapons.

"NO WE WONT!" Link shouted from atop a building, he growled and shot a huge burst of fire the bandits, not caring what came next.

Next thing heard was a huge gasp from the crowd, the 3 bandits getting burned and sent flying back…and a sinister smirk across Hans face

"MOSTER!" A civilian shouts


	16. Goodbye Arendelle, Hello World

The 'Frozen' Hero

"Crap!" Link facepalms and starts running rooftop to rooftop, civilians on the ground starts chasing, some actually start climbing after him

"Link…" Elsa shakes her head with fear

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lance extended his hand out to elsa

"Thanks." Elsa took his hand and stood up "But I can't let Link go…"

"He would never leave you." Lance grabbed Elsa wrist and dragged her to the castle.

"But-!" Elsa stalled

"Where do you think you are going?" Hans smirked, holding a sword, standing in front of Lance and Elsa

"Im taking her back to her sister who is heartbroken because of you!" Lance growls

"Huh?!" Both Elsa and Hans ask

"Don't play stupid, I saw you plan to break them up with that idiot blonde, what was her name? Oh yea, it's Mai, I was going to wait to tell Kristoff so he could kick your ass personally, but now that I repeat that in my head, I want to kill you myself."

"Hand over Elsa and I won't hurt you kid." Hans raised the sword

"You broke up my sister and kristoff, and you hired those men to attack me?!" Elsa shouts

"Correct, all so the hero Link could come save you, but it seems he has thrown himself under the bus, now the people of Arendelle see the monster he is. All for one thing, I will soon become the KING of Arendelle."

"Elsa…" Lance lets go of her "Get out of here." Lance cracks his knuckles "Head to the castle, I'll be doing a couple of things. First I'm going to strap on my fighting my gloves." Lance slowly put on his dark gloves "Then im going to kick his ass while you go and realize why Link won't leave you."

"How do you know…?"

"Have you read that letter he wrote himself for you? If you haven't, do it, then you'll see, now go."

_Elsa nods and runs towards the castle._

"Oh no you don't!" Hans swung his sword at Elsa but suddenly stopped as Lance was instantly in front of him, blocking the attack with his staff

"You underestimate people to much, Link, you thought he was just a swordsman, and you think im just some punk kid, well I'll show you, me and Link have something in common." Lance shows Hans a sinister smile

_(o…o)_

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Link continued to run, but was stopped as he saw 5 people, all with random objects in their hands, from shattered bottles to even a rake.

"Stop it, I don't want to fight!" Link got out of fighting position "See, I just want to talk, theres no need for violence."

"Monsters only destroy! Stop hiding the act you beast!"

"SHUT UP! THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS HURT MORE PEOPLE!" Link growls, shutting his eyes and holding his head

"KILL HIM, HE CAUSES PAIN TO OUR WORLD!" Civilians charge at Link, who used his fire abilities to boost him in the air and away from the people trying to attack. The boost sent him to the top of the tree, where he quickly jumped off and started to run on land

"I have to get out of here, but what about Lance and Elsa? Damn It!" Link said to himself, avoiding any incoming attacks

_(o…o)_

_Elsa stealthily snuck in the castle, walking past Anna's room, she walked into hers, finding Link's note on her bed, attached to the 3 different colored roses, red, black and purple. Elsa smiled and lightly picked up the note._

_Elsa, you may know enough about my past to think I'm not ready to find love, but I have already found it, you, from the moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be, I tried to play it like I was relaxed and cool, but at that campfire, when we shared our first kiss, I couldn't hold back, sorry for biting your lip by the way. But getting back to the point, I love you Elsa, and I never want to be apart from you, so if you ever feeling hurt or alone, don't have to worry because I won't let you deal with it alone, sometimes life can bring you down, but no matter what I'll be around, you know I'm here for you, because I'll make sure you didn't make a mistake when you chose me. That's just what I do._

"Link…" Elsa spoke his name, folding the letter and like a lightning bolt she sprinted out of the castle, on the search for Link

_(o...o)_

"How can your awful parents live with themselves knowing they've raised a monster?!" Someone in the crown yells, Link gasped, that sudden epiphany quickly turned into anger

"FUCK OFF!" Link turns and shots a burst of fire at incoming civilians, growling as they screamed in horror and ran out of the way "YOU WANT MORE HUH?! BRING IT!" Link stomped on the ground with his foot, a fire dragon emerged through the ground and into the air.

"Oh no…" Elsa heads toward the fire "I hope I can make it in time."

"You want to see a monster, keep pushing me and I'll show you one!" Link spun in place, lightning was seen slowly being formed on his hand

"No!" Elsa shouted, being only feet away from the scene

"GET HIM!" Civilians continued their constant 'attack' and tried to jump Link

"ENOUGH!" Elsa quickly jumps in front of Link, who calmed down and got rid of his lightning

"Princess Elsa! What a relief, now you shall decide what will be done to this monstrosity?"

"Nothing." Elsa responded, noting but gasps were heard

"But Elsa, he will only hurt."

"I don't care, you know why? Because he won't hurt, Link is a kind and wonderful person, his 'monster abilities' are just a gift that he's not sure what to use of them, because he's an outcast, being judged even before people know the kind of person he is, how dare you people! Why automatically assume monster have power?!"

"But Princess Elsa, people like take advantage of what they possess and use it to hurt and kill, they are just pieces of trash that deserve to be killed, and why do you defend such beasts like him?!"

"BECAUSE I AM ONE!" Elsa lashes out, waving her hand as a giant ice wall formed around her and Link

_Gasps and Anger chants were heard, but Link and Elsa ignored it_

"Elsa, you didn't have too…"

"I read your letter? Is it true, you really love me that much?"

"Of course Elsa, I love you and I'll never let you fight battles alone."

"Neither will I, you'll be here for me, let me repay the favor as well." Elsa smiles, wrapping her arms around Link's neck and giving him a deep kiss.

_Link doesn't bother trying to hide his feeling, as his entire face turns red, barely being able to pull away in order to say something else._ "Thanks Elsa, but I have to go, these people will hunt me down if I stay in Arendelle. I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to, I'll go with you. Please Link; I'll always be there for you, if you're going, then I'm going with you." Elsa nodded

_Elsa got rid of the wall, the civilians quickly rushed them, but a giant snow golem was formed and started to run through the kingdom, the people looked at it run in confusion, but noticing that Link and Elsa were gone_

_The snow golem dissolved as Elsa and Link cleaned themselves off, thinking to themselves, leaving a place they called their home would be tough_

"Anna…" Elsa murmured

"Lance…" Link whispered

_Both shook their heads, grabbed each other's hands, they slowly turned their back on Arendelle and walked away from it, walking wherever their journey leads them_

_(o…..o)_

_**The End, also would you like for me to post kind of a 16.5 chapter, explaining the fight between Lance and Hans, all this occurring while Elsa and Link deal with the people of Arendelle?**_


	17. Time Control - The Reuniting

The 'Frozen' Hero

"Im sorry Elsa." Link mumbled

"Don't blame yourself, anywhere, anytime, anything you need anything, count me in." Elsa grabbed onto his hand tight

"But what about your kingdom, and your sister?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Well since Kristoff still likes her, hopefully he does what I messaged him, to look over Anna so she doesn't do anything stupid."

"He doesn't hate her?"

"No, it's Anna who hates him, which is ridiculous."

"What about Lance?"

"Oh don't worry about Lance, he can fend off anybody. We aren't the only ones with special 'power'."

"Wait, does he also have what we have?"

"Im not sure, Lance never told me…"

"We have to hide out in a nearby village, for sure Arendelle guards and assassins will come after us, how did all this happen?"

"Hans, he paid those bandits to attack and try to kill me, he must have known you'd show your powers, but how, you never showed him…"

"Jeff!" Link cracked his knuckles "That guard caught me and I told him not to tell anybody

"Jeff? But he is Arendelle's most loyal guard." Elsa shakes her head

"Forget about Jeff for now, your right we need to hide out, but like I wrote in my uh…book, I'm still wanted, stupid Hyrule." Link growls

"We'll manage, don't worry, I know it seems bad now but it will get better…"

_(o…o)_

Lance swung a powerful left hook that plunged into Hans stomach, quickly head butting lance on the skull and sweeping his legs with his staff

"You don't realize what you have caused, all for some stupid power, how will you plan to rule Arendelle now?! Elsa is gone and she the only one in power."

"Like your friend Link always says, I always have a plan." Hans smirks, noticing guards not for away "Bring it, you hit like a girl!"

"I was going to let Link kill you, but I'll do it myself!" Lance raised his staff and started his series of gruesome attacks on Hans, hitting him everywhere with the staff, and putting a bit of extra power when the staff landed across Hans face.

"Guards! Help! this man is attacking me!" Hans threw his sword to the side and started to hold his body in pain

"Stop that at once!" A guard grabbed Lance by his shoulder

"Fuck off!" Lance spun and slammed his staff across the guard's helmet, denting a huge hole in it and knocking it right off.

"We have to place you under arrest." More guards surround Lance

"Like Link also says, it doesn't matter how many of you there are, im not afraid!" Lance raised his hands, looking like surrender for a second

"Good, just come with us peacefully and-!" The guard stopped his sentence, his movement and everything all together, so did everybody around Lance, everyone stood still in place, not moving a single muscle, Lances eyes glowed as he smiled evilly

"Time to flee the scene, luckily for me, I can stop time…But man am I exhausted. This damn power takes so much energy out of me." Lance started to breathe heavily, walking past all the frozen guards and soon making it to an odd place, Kristoff's house, but before he could make it to the door, he passed out on the ground, the glow is his eye faded and time resumed again

"Lance?" Kristoff opened the door and found him passed out "He's out cold." Kristoff picked up Lance and helped him inside.

_(o…o)_

"I found an Inn, we could stay there for tonight, and then if you want we can move tomorrow morning." Link says

"As long as im with you, I don't care where we stay." Elsa blushed as the words flowed.

"It is getting a bit dark, let's head inside, our room is on the 2nd floor, I can't let you walk up those gruesome stairs." Link scooped Elsa and carried her inside, making sure to take down any nearby posters around the inn.

"That's them…finally." A masked person mumbled, slowly following them

Link carries Elsa into the medium sized room and layed her down gently

"Now now, im not a horse either." Link smiles

"I know, you're a gentleman who helps his lady friend." Elsa snickers

"Lady Friend, I like that." Link wraps one arm around Elsa's waist and pulls her close, using the other arm to grab the back of her head and bring her in for a kiss.

Link and Elsa slowly walked back, not breaking the kiss as the trip and fall on the bed, Links hands were shifted down to elsa's thighs, while Elsa started to kiss his neck

A sudden knock was heard on the door, Link and Elsa broke away both of their faces were a deep shading of dark red

"Hello?" Link opened the door and looked out the hallway, Elsa slowly came up behind him

"Who is it?"

"I don't know…" Link looked confused

"Good they didn't spot me…" The masked person casually walked by "It is him, I can't believe it."

"Hello Ma'am" Link stopped the masked individual "Were you the one that knocked on the door?"

"No sir I didn't."

"Thanks…" Link turned his back but them turned back "You sound familiar…"

"Sorry…" The masked person walked away, dropping something crucial

"Hey you dropped this…" Link picked up what seemed to be a necklace shaped like a heart, half broken, Link pulled out his and matched them, fitting perfectly, the initials BFF were finally complete.

"Hello Link…" The masked person reveals herself to be Zelda, she smiled with her beautiful smile.

"Zelda." Link's eyes widen


	18. Possible New Queen of Arendelle?

The Frozen Hero - Chapter 18

Elsa smiled, knowing 2 best friends have been reunited

"I missed you." Link mumbled as they embrace with a huge hug

Zelda quietly broke down in tears "It took 3 years but im finally with you again."

"Are you crying?" Link questioned as he heard Zelda sniffing

"N-no." Zelda tried to wipe her tears away but Link was quick to catch her, hurting him to break the hold of the hug

"Zelda, why are you here?"

"I ran away from home, after 2 ½ years of being apart I couldn't stand being watched by the guards and my parents 24/7 so I decided to look for my best friend. And the only person that made me happy aside from my parents, you know before they turned insane"

"Ha, what about Lance? I thought his dumb jokes always made you laugh, and is it true that you talked him out of being with those douche bags that did that stuff to you?"

"Had to use force but it was all worth it. Never saw Lance after a couple of days. I wonder where he is?"

"He is in Arendelle." Elsa spoke out "He went to look for Link as well, and he found him but decided to just spy on him until we found him out a couple of days ago. By the way greetings Princess Zelda. My name is Elsa." Elsa waved and extended her hand

"Oh your Elsa, Hi its nice too meet you, looks like that letter wasn't a joke and it was actually the Princess of Arendelle." Zelda raised an eyebrow then smiled "I don't do handshakes." Zelda gave Elsa and quick but sensitive hug.

"Well I doubt Im important anymore. I can kiss queen of Arendelle goodbye but it was worth it, because im with Link."

"What do you mean kiss queen of Arendelle goodbye?"

"Well Link got found out about his powers and right as he was about to lash out in anger on the people I stepped in front and tried talking some sense into the people before they asked that horrible question 'Why do you defend such beasts like him' I got so angry that I lashed out and revealed my powers intentionally and by accident. But I want to be by Link's side so I never have to see him alone or in pain, we stick by each other no matter what."

"Link…" Zelda turned towards him "Treat her nice, she's a keeper." Zelda smiled

"I will trust me, nothing will ever break us apart." Link nodded

"And you're not upset right Zelda?" Elsa asked "Because I know how much you like Link."

"Its fine as long as I know he's happy, im happy because we're best friends." Zelda's eyes sparkle in joy

'Wow…..he chose me over her.' Elsa says to herself

"It's late, im going off to bed but I'll see you guys in the morning, so we can catch up, because it has been a while, Bye." Zelda waves as she walks down the hall to her room

"Yea I'm a bit tired too." Elsa yawns

"Well then…" Link scoops her off her feet and slowly carries her to their room.

"Link!" Elsa blushes, luckily it was late and nobody was outside watching.

Link laid Elsa gently on the bed "Im going to shower real quickly." Link mumbles, heading off

"Yea you that…" Elsa mumbled, then as she saw Link go in the bathroom she started talking to herself 'Link chose me over her, but why? They such a strong connection and I think he liked her at one point and I know that she likes him. It's just odd, Zelda has so much that I don't have. She's prettier and has a great personality.' Elsa shook her head as she mumbled that same statement in her head multiple times

Minutes passed by, Link came out in a simple black shirt and black pants, his eyes widened as he saw that elsa had changed from her dress to her partially see through- night gown, she was looking at herself in the mirror but the moonlight was shining bright on her.

"Woah…" Link pulled on his shirt collar

"Oh Link" Elsa blushed again and quickly jumped into bed under the covers.

"No need to be embarrassed, you're beautiful." Link smiled as he got in the bed as well and lightly turned Elsa

"Thank you Link." Elsa mumbled

"Elsa I know you may think me and Zelda are a thing, well no that's not it, I love you and nothing will ever change my hand." Link reached in to kiss Elsa who was reluctant at first but smiled

'Im crazy for thinking he doesn't love me.' Elsa grabbed Link's face gave him quite possibly the biggest kiss of his life, as they blushed, wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep kissing.

_(0…..0)_

"Both Elsa and the kid are gone, what's the next step sir?" The duke smirked

"Simple, Elsa is gone, she can't become the queen so the next person that is royalty will become queen or king, but since Anna is the only one left she will be appointed Queen."

"But isn't Princess Anna underage?"

"It won't matter, there won't be anyone else available, which means she becomes Queen and becomes available to marry."

"Genious." The duke grins

"I'll pretend to care and act nice to her, comfort her then pop the question, become king and take over Arendelle as the king will have more power than the queen. Arendelle will be ours. Her Coronation will be at the same time Elsa's will be, which will be tomorrow."


	19. Biggest Mistake

The 'Frozen' Hero Chapter – 19

_I just want to clarify that it hurt me to write this chapter due to the upcoming events…..enjoy, or try cause you are not going to happy after reading this._

_**(o…..o)**_

Link opens his eyes, his first view is of his beautiful girlfriend, eyes closed, sleeping like a baby, they were still kissing, and as much as it hurt Link, he had to break away and get dressed; as he moved away Elsa's faced turned a bright red

"She's so cute, the way she blushes just gets to me." Link said to himself, fixing his messy hair, putting on his tunic and leaving his weapons behind, writing elsa a note telling her he'd be with Zelda to catch up, leaving it beside a small black leather box that had a surprise in it, soon after that, he stepped outside, where he saw Zelda was barely coming out of her room as well. They walked towards each other

"You look nice Zel." Link smiled

"Thanks. Elsa couldn't make it?" Zelda looked around

"Nah she stayed asleep, all that walking got to her and she's out cold now. But I left her a note saying where I was, also left her a little gift" Link and Zelda started to walk outside as Link ducked his head for cover, Zelda smirked and shook her head

"Relax, those few wanted posters were on the north side of the village, there are none here. 'Sheik' took down the few posters there were."

"Thanks, so what are you up for?"

"We could go to a café, not really hungry."

"Same." Both nod

They soon made it to a local café where they ordered coffee and started talking.

"So what did you get Elsa?" Zelda looks up

"It's a charm bracelet that says 'You'll always be the one I love…" Link smiles at that thought

"Aww that's so cute you really do like her." Zelda's cheeks turn red in happiness

"Anything else I can get the happy couple?' A waiter walked beside their table

"No thanks and uh were not-!"

"Oh don't hide it, you guys are a thing but I won't bother you guys, enjoy the rest of your date." The waiter smiled and walked off

"Well that was odd."

"Just ignore it." Link chuckles "So how was Hyrule doing before you left?"

"Well people stopped looking for you and just decided if you stepped foot in Hyrule that's when they take charge."

"Well that's good, what happened to 'them'…" Link refers to his old bullies

"They never went back to school…they were so scared that you would try to kill them and they didn't mess with me ever because they thought I controlled you, and so did everyone else, after that I had slap and talk some sense intro Lance about how the 3 of us were best friends."

_(o…..o)_

Elsa wakes up, first thing she did was blush again, remembering how she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around the love of her life.

"Aww he broke our kiss…" Elsa sighs "I wonder where he went? Ooh a note." Elsa quickly runs through it "Ah yea catching up with Zelda, but he couldn't have woken me up, I wanted to know about Zelda too."

Elsa tosses the note away and slowly examines the black box "Hmm what's this?" Elsa asked herself as she slowly opened it, revealing the charm bracelet Link was talking about with the same lettering engraved into it. "You'll always be the one I love." Elsa blushed upon reading it and put it on her left wrist "How does he do it?" Elsa smiles and changes into her dress, slowly heading out, admiring her new bracelet

_(o…..o)_

"And have you specifically found anybody…?" Link asked in concern but Zelda just smiled

"Well aside from the 3 guys my parents tried to set me up with there really wasn't anybody else, but it's fine I don't need love right now." Zelda nods

"So im dating too early?" Link questioned

"No!" Zelda almost spilled her drink "I don't need love because I haven't found the one, you already have your special girl."

"So seriously? You haven't anybody? And your parents tried to set you up with 3 people?"

"Yea, I turned them all down of course, just suckers who want to date me just to become the new King of Hyrule. Men are stupid." Zelda giggles

_(o….o)_

Elsa casually made it to the same café that Link and Zelda were at and sat at a table alone, ordered a quick cup of tea and started to daydream

"No I can't think about marriage, I'm only 18, although I'll turn 19 pretty soon, it's still a young age, but I just love him so much." Elsa spoke to herself, then her daydream turned bad when she snapped back into reality and overheard two waiters talking

"I can't do my job properly looking at that happy couple over there." A female waiter smiles, looking at Link and Zelda

"Well you're not wrong; they do look meant for each other."

'Who is mean for each other? They must be really happy' Elsa smiles but then catches onto what the 2 waiters were looking at. Link and Zelda "Huh?!" Elsa choked on her drink then starts saying to herself 'No, these waiters don't know anything right. RIGHT?!' Elsa panicked

_(o…..o)_

"Well didn't Lance ever give it a shot?" Link smirks

"Lance likes me?" Zelda reacts with shock and a bit of blush

"Yea but he always thought you and I would be together so he never tried, even now too. He still thinks you love me." Link stares at Zelda "Are you blushing?"

"What?! No!" Zelda's face turns brighter

"She's blushing…..is Link flirting with her?" Elsa started playing with her charm bracelet, getting more nervous every second

"Aww look at those two flirting. So cute." The waitress smiles

"Yea look at those two." Civilians from another table looked over at them

"I'm done." Elsa stands up, sighs and walks away in sadness

"So do you?" Link continued his conversation

"Kind of, he is a bit of my type and he always makes me laugh." Zelda giggled again

"Ha I knew it, well actually I didn't until know, but you like Lance, that's awesome, I'm sure he'll feel the same way about you."

"Hey is that Elsa?" Zelda looked to her left, watching Elsa walking away, she looked saddened

"Hm?" Link looks where Zelda was looking "Yea, she looks upset."

"You don't think she…" Zelda gasps and shakes her head

"No. Zelda im sorry but uh I have to go." Link stands up and runs off

"Go I understand." Zelda starts to panic "No they can't fight because of me."

Link sprints back to the Inn and runs to their room where he finds Elsa sitting on the other side of the bed, her back was turned and the charm bracelet was frozen and thrown on the ground

"Elsa…" Link walks towards her

"So is it true? Do you still like her?"

"No Elsa I was never in love with Zelda or never will be, I love you." Link tried to lighten the mood, watching her stand and face, she was upset and sad

"You don't have to lie Link, I understand if you like her more than me" Elsa shook her head

"Why would I like her more than you?" Link picked up the charm bracelet and started to unfreeze it with fire.

"She is smarter, prettier, better personality, the perfect girl." Elsa clarifies

"No Elsa that's not true, she isn't smarter or prettier than you, and nobody is perfect not even Zelda." Link finished quickly, Putting the bracelet on a counter

"Just be with her, it's what both of you want."

"Man how stupid can you get?" Link mouthed the words, instantly regretting them

"I am stupid aren't I?" Elsa turns her back on Link

"Just when I think you just said the most stupid thing ever, you keep talking." Link started to raise his voice is disbelief "I can't believe your jealous of her, when I've clarified we're only friends."

"Then explain the flirting, blushing, giggles and reactions from other people."

"Flirting, blushing?" Link questions then remember when he brought up Lance to Zelda "No elsa you misunderstood that. Zelda didn't blush because I was flirting but-!"

"No I don't want to hear it…go be with Zelda if you want already, im only holding you back."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Link asks in concern, but his voice was still fierce

"…I. Um." Elsa couldn't think of anything else to say

"If you can't handle me and Zelda being friends, this get you angry and jealous then just say it, don't make assumptions that I choose her over you."

"I can't handle that you love lying about your thing with her, and now we're talking about breaking like if it's going to happen?!" Elsa raised her voice too

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Both shout at the same time

Elsa gasped; Link shook his in disbelief, not wanting to know this was happening

"Then we're done." Link grabs his stuff "Goodbye Elsa." A tear rolls down Link's face as he storms out of the room

"What the fuck did I just do?" Elsa breaks down in tears, ice starts coming off her hands as she touches the ground.

_(o…..o)_

"Im sorry about Kristoff again, but remember that I never stopped thinking about you even you chose him over me." Hans says with a 'caring' smile

"Thanks Hans I knew you would understand, it just feels so weird being the new Queen of Arendelle at a young age, especially without my sister here."

"She'll be fine, Elsa is a strong woman. Although with people wanting her dead, I don't know how she'll manage." As soon as Hans said those words, Anna was in tears 'Hehehe, perfect moment to strike.' Hans hugged Anna "Don't worry I'll always be here. Remember that"

"Thank you Hans, I can't believe I chose Kristoff over you, is there any way I can repay you for this?" Anna's face lit up

"Well you could become my wife." Hans speaks as he pulls out a small box, opening it to show a ring.

"Hans…" Anna looks down in shock

"It's your choice Anna I just want you to be happy." Hans 'smiles'

"Yes." Anna murmurs the words and Han gently places the ring on her finger.

_(o…..o)_

"Ice…" Zelda noticed the ground on the hallway was frozen solid "No, they did not break up." Zelda shakes her head and walks towards where the trace of ice started, Elsa's room, upon opening the door, the entire room was frozen. Zelda could hear crying as she saw Elsa hugging her knees, against the corner of a wall in tears

"Elsa what happened…" Zelda carefully walked towards her

"I made the biggest mistake of my life…" Elsa put her head down


	20. Future Wedding Crasher :)

The 'Frozen' Hero – Chapter 20

"Elsa, what happened…?" Zelda sits next to her

"I made the biggest mistake of my life, overreacted and lost Link."

"It was because of me wasn't it?"

"Im sorry Zelda, I got so jealous, but why are you here? I thought you'd be talking to Link, since he is your best friend and im just some stranger you met a day ago."

"No, Link was the one that walked away so he doesn't need talking."

"How did you know?" Elsa finally looked up

"Because he's not here anymore and this room is covered in ice. But Elsa im sorry if I got in the way, I knew I would cause something but I didn't think you guys would break up, im so sorry." Zelda was about touch her but Elsa stopped her and instead hugged her

"No im the one who should be sorry, I hurt your best friend, made this about you and hurt myself in the process. I thought you guys were flirting and getting together at the café, hearing other people calling you a cute couple sealed the deal as well."

"No we were talking about our past and Link revealed that Lance has a crush and the reason I blushed was because I kinda like him too." Zelda finds the only thing that isn't frozen, Link's charm bracelet he gave to Elsa

"You can still get him back Elsa. He loves you and here example #1." Zelda gives Elsa the bracelet and slowly murmurs the words "You'll always be the one for him." Zelda helped Elsa to her feet and wiped her tears away "Now let's get you fixed up and ready to get Link back right?" Zelda giggles

"Sure. Thanks Zelda I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"Take care of Link is how you can repay, I know it's the man's job to protect his girl, but chances are he'll get into more trouble and get hurt more." Zelda started to fix Elsa's messy hair

"You and Lance?" Elsa chuckles

"I know right shocking, well to you maybe but I kind of felt a connection with Lance but back then I had a crush on Link and Lance was beginning to ignore us at that point in time. Anyway Elsa how's your sister?"

"Last I saw of her she was really upset because her date with a really nice guy went wrong, Now I think she'll be coroneted as the next queen of Arendelle since she is the only royalty left, do you remember that jerk I wrote about?"

"Was his name Hans?"

"Yes, he ended up being the reason why Link revealed his powers, paying muggers to attack me knowing Link would come help, I just know he's out for something. Why would he want to get rid of us, and how will he gain control of Arendelle?"

"We can worry about that later, but for now you're going to show Link that you didn't give up possibly your whole future because of him only to break up with him, I'll walk you there then you're on your own ok?"

"Ok, thanks again Zelda but how do you know where he is?"

"Simple I followed him, he went to the forest."

Elsa sighed deeply "I don't know what if he doesn't take me back?"

"Exactly, what if, there are no what if's sometimes you just have to go for it." Zelda grabbed Elsa's wrist "If I have to pull and drag you I will."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to be with Link?" Elsa willingly goes with Zelda

"Because yes I used to like him but I want my best friend to be happy, not to be with someone he doesn't want to. Trust me I know Link, once he finds the special girl, she's the one for him and that girl is you, no matter how many times you talk down on yourself remember this, in the end, Link picked you." Zelda smiled

"Yea he did…" Elsa mumbled

"And im sure it hurt him to walk out on you but he probably just needed to be alone." Zelda continues to cheer Elsa up

"Yea that too maybe." Elsa smiles

After a few minutes of walking and cheering up, both of the girls make it to the forest, instantly spotting Link

"Stand behind the tree I'll call him down."

"Ok Zelda." Elsa did as she was told as hid behind a tree, peaking at Link

"Hey Link what's up?" Zelda waved

"Hey Zelda…" Link said almost emotionless

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked

"Nothing just that, I miss Elsa and I regret just turning my back on her, I wish she was her so I can apologize." Link sighed and slowly climbed down the tree

"Well…" Zelda half smiled

"What?' Link raised an eyebrow

"Maybe she misses you too and would forgive you, perhaps want to apologize too?"

"How do you know that?" Link looked away

"Why don't I let her answer that." Zelda stepped to the side and Elsa slowly stepped out and away of the tree

"Elsa…" Link smiled

"Link, I missed you!" Elsa ran at Link and gave him a big hug, Link caught her and spun her around

"Im sorry!" They both say at the same time

"I shouldn't have involved your best friend in this and im sorry for acting so jealous."

"Im sorry for walking out on you, it was a stupid thing to do, we should've just talked things through. Because when two people are in love they don't break over a fight, if they are meant for each other then they will be together forever and I want to be with you forever." Link didn't even let Elsa respond as he quickly kissed her

_(o…..o)_

"So Anna and Hans are getting married?" Kristoff balls up his fist

"Yea, I fucking hate how everything is going his way but Im going to stop him. That wedding won't go down, Hans will be dead before he can say 'I do'…"

"Will you need help?" Kristoff growls

"No thanks, I'll be throwing it all away if I get, I can't drag you down, but if I do get captured, talk to Anna or at least try, explain everything." Lance stands up and grabs his staff "1 more week before I crash that fucking wedding." Lance evilly smirks

* * *

(:D Chapter 20 i never thought i'd make it to 20, i'm glad i didn't discontinue this, thx for the support guyz/and girlz)


	21. Bad Feeling

**The 'Frozen' Hero Chapter - 21**

* * *

_It's been 3 days since Elsa and Link gotten back together, both were so happy and Zelda couldn't do anything else but smile in happiness…_

_Now the 3 are currently at the same café they were at before, Link and Elsa made it clear to those waiters there were the couple when they held hands and kissed._

_As they ordered their drinks, Elsa continuously teased Zelda about Lance, and how they would make a cute couple, Zelda blushed and shook her head in embarrassment_

"Hey Zelda, there was something else I was meaning to ask you about Hyrule?" Link's grin disappeared "How are my parents?"

"Oh I thought you were going to ask something else more serious, Link your parents are fine, I did visit them whenever I could which was about 3 times every week, oh and did your mother ever tell you she was pregnant?"

Link spat out his drink "She's what? Pregnant since when?"

"Since you left, she was going to tell you when you got home from school but remember, we ended up going to my place and then you ran off before she could tell you, now you have a gorgeous 3 year old sister." Zelda smiled

Elsa hugged Link, who cried a bit in happiness, not wanting to make it apparent he quickly wiped away the tears "How dangerous is Hyrule?" Link asks in concern

"Not sure about now but since I was last there, the castle is now literally patrolled by guards, and the town has calmed down on your search." Zelda clarifies

"How long would it take to get there?" Link asks more questions

"A few days. By Next week probably." Zelda nods

"A few days? But it took you half a year to find me?" Link smirks

"Hey I went to villages everywhere, I was actually really close to Arendelle as well but I never stepped foot in it, new place can be dangerous."

"Yea that's what I thought….and then I found her" Link grabs Elsa's hand

"Yea Zelda you should've come to Arendelle maybe you and Lance would've had that smooch you've always wanted from him."

"Elsa stop…" Zelda felt her face, hot red as always when Lance is mentioned.

"Blushing again Zel? Link smiled

"Yes." Zelda put her head down

"Looks like anybody can make her blush as long as they mention Lance." Link starts to poke Zelda

"Shh her face will turn completely red if you keep saying his name." Elsa laughs

"So Hyrule…" Zelda looks up again "Do you want to go?" Zelda offers

"I'd go, but what if I get caught? And I doubt Elsa would want to go…"

"Are you kidding?" Elsa smirks "I'd love to go; never do I want to be separated from you."

"Thanks Elsa." Link stands "Zelda won't your parents know you were gone?"

"I told them I'd be away studying away; they seriously believed me because they thought Hyrule would be too violent at this point."

"Elsa are you sure you want to do this?" Link turned his attention towards her

"Yes Link, if you want to, then I'll support you, and besides, I owe Zelda a lot." Elsa smiles and rises "Is there any sort of way we could get there sooner?"

"Link! Your horse!" Zelda cheered

"I doubt it'll hear the call from all the way out here."

"Of course it won't but I brought it with me, you didn't think I walked the entire way right?" Zelda shook her head

"Sweet, shorten that week down to a couple of days." Elsa cheers along with Zelda

"Awesome let's do it. But there is only enough space for 2" Link scratches his head

"Perhaps a certain some will ride her dear boyfriends lap." Zelda chuckles

"Make fun of it all you want, but you'll be Lance's lap one day." Elsa gives her a thumbs up.

Elsa and Link follow Zelda where she secretly hid Link's horse behind the Inn, Zelda hoped in front while Elsa and Link were on the back.

_(o…..o)_

"Ahhh!" Lance kicked down the entire tree down with just one kick

"Whoa…" Kristoff looks on in awe as he feeds his reindeer

"Hans I've seen enough of your stupid face!" Lance mumbles to himself, punching and stomping down more trees, pulling his staff and beginning to show off the many moves he can do with it

"Are you sure you can handle that wedding? Reading these flyers it seems that every single guard will be there."

"And? Link made them look like a joke; I'll do the same only a bit less more epic." Lance smirks "Couple more days, If I don't kill Hans first I'll try talking the truth into Anna, about how that guy is nothing but a pile of shit…"

"…I'd love to tell her that right now but Hans commanded the guards not to let anybody else in the castle, if your attack doesn't work, he becomes King of Arendelle."

"Don't mutter those words, and besides even if I don't complete my objective, Link will come back, he ran away before but I know he won't do it now…He'll come back, but honestly, even if Link is the one that is meant to kill Hans, then not everything is meant to be because I'll be the one to do that myself."

All of a sudden Sven ran at Lance and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Lance laughed as Sven started to lick his face

"Looks like Sven knows you are good." Kristoff chuckles

"It's sweet and all but he can get off now." Lance stayed smiling

"Hm, looks like Sven isn't going anywhere." Kristoff starts laughing

'GET OFF!' Lance wanted to say but just shook his head and laughed as well

_(o…..o)_

"Do you girls want to stop at any nearby village's to rest when it's night?" Link asked as he saw the sky was red, the sunset looked perfect, wrapping his arms around Elsa tighter and pulling her closer to him,

"We do want to reach Hyrule as fast as we can, so we stay on horse." Zelda nods to herself, looking behind her for an answer, but noticing Link and Elsa having a moment, Link had his arms around Elsa's waist and she turned her head back to meet Link's eyes, they ended up kissing

'They are so cute' Zelda said to herself, continuing to look back, the kiss didn't last long as Elsa turned away from Link, to yawn and slowly move back, resting her head against his chest, falling into a deep sleep.

_The next 3 days passed, not stopping at all, the 3 were tired as they took turns sleeping. Elsa slept, then Zelda, then Link. Those 3 day's passed by quick as they arrived at Hyrule Castletown, only a couple of minutes away from Link's childhood home and Hyrule Castle itself_

"We are here." Zelda smiled

"Im home…" Link teared up

'I have a bad feeling about this day…' Elsa doesn't say anything

_(o…..o)_

"Wedding Day…" Anna squealed in happiness

"King of Arendelle…" Hans smirked evilly

"Revenge for Kristoff, Anna, Myself and more importantly, Elsa and Link." Lance cracked his knuckles, strapped a sword to his back, staff in hand, dark coat and facepaint, ready for action.


	22. Everything goes wrong

The 'Frozen' Hero – Chapter 22

* * *

'Link...we should talk…' Elsa tried to open her mouth to say those words 'Why can't I say anything, I have to warn him I have a bad feeling about today, something is going to happen.' Elsa sighed

"What's wrong Elsa?" Zelda greeted her

"Nothing, just a bit tired." Elsa smiled

"Why don't you go with Link to his home, I'll go visit my parents." Zelda hugged Elsa and walked off, instantly being greeted and welcomed by the people of Hyrule

Link grabbed his brown jacket to hide his face with the hood as he saw multiple wanted posters with the perfect description of him. Getting closer and closer to his home

"Link…" Elsa finally mouthed.

"What is it dear?" Link called her dear, being so happy, making him do unexpected things

"Dear…" Elsa smiled back. "Nothing, it's just something silly." Elsa nodded

"Well alright then." Link stepped by the front door, something was wrong, everything, run down house and smashed windows, that instantly got rid of Link's smile "No…" Link shook his head.

'No, the people of Hyrule weren't that desperate right?' Elsa's eyes watered up

Link opened the door, the place was abandoned but there were bricks, pitch forks, wooden clubs, etc. scattered all over the floor, Link walked over to the kitchen looking around finding a journal with the same appearance as his, titled 'This is it…' Link opened it and recognized the handwriting, it was from his mother

"_We are being attacked, these people think my son is a monster and are looking for him, but they don't realize what he has is a gift, that will never be used to harm the innocent, I just hope that they will see one day, that my son is special and not a monster, my husband is fighting off as many people as he can, but it won't be long before they find us, it just isn't right for our baby daughter to go this way, never getting to grow up, never meeting her big brother. It just puts tears my eyes knowing that these people don't see how dumb it is what they are doing, hurting us, hurting Link, hurting themselves by putting murder on their conscience and the fact that they probably won't care is what hurts more, if anybody finds this, please understand, my son is not a monster, he is special, and Link, dear if this is you, I love you, your father loves you, and your little sister Lindsay loves you."_

Link shuts the book, no tears were seen, Link clutched his fists, growled and grabbed his sword, putting on his hood, he stormed out of the house and ran towards Hyrule Castle

"Link where are you going…stop!" Elsa wanted to chase after him, but grabbed the book and started reading, she was the one who started crying. "No…why?"

_(o…..o)_

The Wedding of Prince Hans and Princess Anna was halfway done, guests looked on in disbelief and happiness at the same time

"Guards…" Lance looked ahead "Arendelle needs tougher guards." Lance charged in, himself being charged at by 10 guards, Lance spun and swung his staff, jabbing one in the stomach, denting his armor, struggling to pull his staff, he let it go and cracked his knuckles, knowing the guards weak points in their armor, and due the fact that they aren't really strong, he knew where to strike, 2 guards tried to swing at him with spear, Lance ducked and pulled out 2 simple rope darts, launching them at the guards, each wrapped around a guard, Lance pulled with force, causing both guards to collide with each other as Lance jumped above them. "3 down, who's next?!" Lance Is finally able to regain his staff, charging at the rest of the guards who were 'protecting' the entrance, taking all of them down within seconds.

"Do you Prince Hans take Princess Anna to be your wife, to be with her in her time of need, to hold her when she needs love and respect, and the care of a loved one?" The Priest mumbles

"I do." Hans 'smiled'

"Do you Princess Anna-!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Lance kicks the door off its hinges

"Lance?!" Hans and Anna shout in shock

"Im not going to let you throw your life away!" Lance growls, slowly walking down the altar, a guard ran at him, but he simply elbowed him across the jaw and knocked him out. "Do you realize how much this bastard has done?!" Lance grabs his sword "None of you two should be royalty right now, no disrespect Anna but you know who should be Queen of Arendelle."

"Elsa…" Anna whispers

"Now Hans im going to kill you, and there is nothing you can do stop it!" Lance charged

"GUARDS!" Hans shouts

"Shit, now I know what Kristoff meant when he said every guard." Lance shrugs as hundreds of guards starts to swarm Lance, who takes his chance and makes a direct hit for Hans, landing a cold and hard shot across his face with his steel staff.

"Hands off prince Hans!" Guards pulled Hans away and starts to move in on Lance

'I have to use it' Lance says to himself 'no if I am fatigued when it runs out and if im still in the castle they will capture me' Lance shook his head, jumping right over the guards and managing another hit on Hans, this time with his sword , missing his chest but piercing through his stomach, guards violently started to attack Lance who held them off for a bit, but the numbers game was too much, even for Lance, who decided it was time to use 'it'…..Spinning in place and backing the guards away from him "TIME CONTROL!" Lance's eyes glow as everything and everybody stops moving. Lance already starts to breathe heavily

"I have to kill Hans, but I also have to get out of here." Lance's knees became weak as he limped towards Hans, punching him and hitting him with his staff weakly, the glow in his eyes started to disappear, "N-now…" Lance grabbed his sword and looked for the finishing blow, time resumed, Lance's sword was inches away from Hans

"NO!" Anna took a step in front of Hans

"Damn it!" Lance stops himself at the last second. "Anna you don't understand, Hans is e-evil…he will only h-hurt you…" Lance drops to his knees; the guards take advantage of his weakened state and jumped him, grabbing his body and taking it downwards to the cell room

"Damn you Anna…..it looks like you'll find out yourself why Hans is evil, I've done what I could, and you better hope Kristoff helps." Lance chuckled as he was dragged violently and chucked in a cell "I f-failed…..And now Hans is the king…"

Hans tried fighting through his injuries, Anna wanted a medic instantly but Hans refused "No no Anna we haven't been officially married…"

The Priest was still shocked by what had just happened "Anna do you accept Hans to be your husband to love, care for, respect and be there in his time of need?"

"I do…" Anna smiles, as the priest announces their marriage, all she thinks about is what Lance said 'Hans? Evil?' Anna said to herself, as she was about to say something, Hans kissed her, from then priest saying "You may now kiss the bride."

Medics instantly check on Hans, the guests make assumptions about Lance, some were clapping for the new Marriage and the new King of Arendelle.

"No…" Kristoff looked on from a far outside of the Castle "His plan didn't work." Kristoff shook his head and patted Sven's head "Sorry pal, we won't be seeing Lance for a while now…" Kristoff continued to shake his head in anger and sadness, Sven laid down and rested his head on the ground.

_(o...o)_

"Zelda were glad your home" The king of Hyrule spoke loud and clearly

"We sure did miss you a lot…" The queen smiled

"Thanks mom, dad I did miss you guys too, but I was wondering…what has happened since I was gone?" Zelda asked, but right as her father was about answer…

"FUCK YOU!" Link kicked the door off its hinges (He and Lance are so alike.)

"Link!" All 3 of them shout

"I KNOW YOU WANTED ME DEAD BUT WHY DID YOU INVOLVE MY PARENTS?!" Link's sword felt instant action as a Hyrule guard ran at him; Link swept his legs, and stabbed with enough collision to pierce through the thicker armor, piercing through skin as well

"MOTHER, FATHER, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T?!" A tear escapes Zelda' eye

"Why are you back here?!" The king ignored his daughter's question and demanded answers.

"I was here because my mother had a little girl and I wanted to see my family again!" Link shouts in anger "SOMEBODY IS DYING TODAY!" Link leaves the sword in the guards stomach, letting him feel the pain "Im going to ask one simple fucking question! Did you kill my parents?!"

"We couldn't stop the people of Hyrule, they barged into the home, and started by killing your father…" The queen starts

"No…" Link shakes his head

"Then they demanded that your mother hand over the little girl, thinking she'd have powers as well, but your mother refused to, so they got rid of her too."

"And you didn't stop them?!" More and more anger builds inside Link

"We couldn't, all we could do is watch!" The king tried to sound calm and strict, but Link wasn't having any of it, he charged at the king and pinned him against his throne, with his sword to his neck

"WHERE IS LINDSAY?! HUH?! WHERE IS SHE?! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Link spat in his face, knowing Zelda and her mother were running at him

"L-link…your little sister, she-she-she's dead!" The king breaks down emotionally in tears

'SHE'S DEAD' those words continuously spiraled in Link's mind, dropping his sword, thinking and repeating those words over and over

"You spent all these years claiming me to be some kind of monster…..wanting to see if I can harm…"

"Link no…" Tears rolled down Zelda's cheek

"Now you're going to see a monster that will rip your fucking face off!" Link's hands become engulfed with fire.


End file.
